Sing This!
by TIRN33
Summary: Tzipora is a young avrage girl who gets mixed up with Kid Flash all because of her stupid best friend. Now, she has to do all she can before her past comes back to haunt her.  KFxOC. Based on the song Sing This! By I See Stars
1. Meet A Hero For A Day

"_Come on girl, you've got one shot to be with me  
You know you drive me crazy,  
But I know how to take your breath away so let's go  
Well I don't care what's going down here  
You can see me, and I can see you  
So let's skip this game, we both feel the same  
And I'll show you enough to use" _–Sing This!, I See Stars

"Meet a hero?" I looked at the paper in front of my face.

"Isn't it awesome, Tzipora!" My blonde haired friend, Terra, asked as she twirled around; holding the flyer high in the sky.

I sighed. Terra ad asked the principal of the school to be able to have a super hero to come to our school and talk to us about his or her life as a full time superhero. I narrowed my eyes and snatched the paper from her hands. It was a purple flyer with the words; **Meet a Hero for a Day. **I skimmed over the paper. In the middle was a black silhouette of a man with a cape and had a question mark in the middle of it. IT had the school's name and what time the superhero would be coming to the school; which would be Tomarrow after lunch. Then at the very bottom showed how you can sign up to have lunch with him. I looked back up at Terra, who was full of glee and excitement. I smiled.

"So who'd you get to come?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" She squeaked as she clasped her hands together.

"What? Did you get Beast Boy or someone from the Teen Titans?"

She frowned and dropped her hands. "You know I don't like him. He threw dirt in my face, thinking I would control it!"

My eyes softened. When Beast Boy had come here claiming that she was another Terra she was completely out of whack. He had claimed that she was a great superhero who couldn't control her powers, but saved everyone. And when I asked her about it, I could see in her eyes…..pain, regret, and suppression. She _was _the Terra he had been claiming her to be. But she didn't want to go back to that life. All it brought back was pain. And pain was something that didn't go well with Terra. I've known her long enough to remember that. She didn't want to remember. And I didn't push it. If it only caused pain for her, then I didn't wanna bring up the subject…maybe when I was mad at her…but other than that, nahh.

"So, are you gonna come with me to meet him?" She asked as she pointed at me.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows.

"Well, he's coming over for lunch. But that's about it. And since I called, he's going to have lunch with me and my closest friends, and anyone who won the contest." She smiled.

"Why would I want to have lunch with them?" I asked harshly as I turned around and began to walk down the hallway.

"_Why _do you hate them so much!" Terra exclaimed as she tossed her hands around.

"I don't hate them. I already told you that." I growled. "I just don't like them is all. They save the town and act like their gods. And arrogance is annoying."

"You think everything is annoying." Terra sighed.

"No I don't!"

"Then come eat lunch with him!"

"What's in it for me!"

"Free lunch!"

I stopped, I didn't have to waist my money. "What do you mean?"

"He's gonna take us to Pizza." She smiled.

"And I don't have to buy?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm in."

She squealed. "Yay! I knew you'd give in! You little cheap ass." She said as she squeezed my cheek. I swatted her hand away.

The bell rang, "See you Tomarrow!"

The next morning, I woke up with a horrible headache; and when the phone rang, I wanted to smash it to pieces. With my strength, I could. But I didn't want to break my nightstand either. Yes, I had super strength. I could also manipulate water and ice. So why aren't I a Teen Titan? Because I see no point in such. So I keep my powers secret. I sighed as I picked up my horrible pink phone, that my mother bought me for my fourteenth birthday, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"TZIPORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terra screamed in my ear. I growled as I began to squeeze the phone.

"What!" I shouted.

"I HAVE A COOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" She screamed.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it!" I shouted back.

"Entertain the Superhero today! Please! For me!" She begged.

"Hell no!" I rejected.

"Please!" She cried. "You're my best friend! And you owe me! Remember when you threw up on your graduation dress in 8th grade and I went out and _bought _you a _new _dress with _my own_ money!"

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" She wailed.

I looked up to my ceiling and begged god to shoot me in the head, but…..

"Hello? Tzipora!"

I closed my eyes and said, "Fine."

She squealed on the other line. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled as I hung up the phone and hoped out of bed to get ready for hell today.

I waited by the school gate with the winner, Michaela, and Monday, another one of Terra's close friends. Though, we hated each other. For reasons, I couldn't even remember. But this, "Superhero" was late. And if he thinks that he was gonna make me late for my next class, he better think otherwise.

"Who do you think it is!" Michaela asked excitedly as she placed the tip of her fingers together.

"Don't know." I shrugged with my arms crossed.

"That's a surprise." Monday mumbled.

"You know if you want people, you should speak up." I nodded.

"I hope it's Robin!" Michaela squeaked.

"I hope it's Beast Boy!" Monday exclaimed.

"I hope they don't show up."

Both girls stopped and looked at me in anger.

"You know, I don't even know why Terra's friends with you. You're such a-."

"Don't finish that sentence if you wanna keep your front teeth." I threatened Monday.

She sneered.

"You should cheer up a bit. I mean, a _superhero's _coming!" Michaela said.

I glared at her. She looked down, "Never mind."

"You really are a-."

"Don't say it!" I shouted.

Monday wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips. "Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"At least be nice to the Superhero! Or he'll think poorly of you!"

"Like I give a shit." I growled.

"What the hells-."

Suddenly a flash of yellow and red entered out vision and circled around us; pushing us together. I growled when he stopped and smiled at us. "Sorry I'm late ladies. I didn't expect you three to be _that _pretty!" The boy said with a cocky attitude.

"Who the hell's this?" I asked.

"How could you say that!" Monday yelled at me.

"That's Kid Flash! The fastest kid on the planet!" Michaela shouted as well.

"Correct," He smiled. "Now, which one of you is Terra-?"

"She couldn't make it." I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt him!" Monday shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I turned back to kid flash. "I'm Tzipora, this is Monday, and this one's Michaela; the winner."

"Ah! So, who wants pizza?"

"And that's how we took down The Brain." Flash said with pride. As he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table while putting his hands behind his back.

"Wow!" The girls said in amazement.

"Ugh," I growled, "Could you please take your feet of the damn table. I would like to eat without dirt falling into my pizza, thank you."

"Shut up, Tzipora! He can do whatever he wants." Monday growled.

"No he can't! Just because he's a "Superhero", doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he wants!" I snapped.

"Ugh! Don't listen to her Kid Flash, she's a-."

"Oh, no worries!" Flash waved as he put his feet down. "She said please. And she's right; I can't do everything I want."

I rolled my eyes, now he's trying to suck up to me?

"Tzipora, is it?" He asked leaning forward, completely ignoring the two girls. "Pretty name for such a-."

"Pretty girl? Please, don't try to butter me up, all you heroes are the same." I said as I looked down at my pizza.

"Not all of us." Flash shrugged.

"I bet." I rolled my eyes.

"Why? Do you not like superheroes?"

"No. I don't." I answered simply.

He smirked. "Well, I thank you for being completely honest."

"You're welcome." I nodded.

"Kid Flash," Monday called, "It's almost time for us to leave. Uh, could you walk us back?"

Flash shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I gotta be somewhere, too." He got up and slapped some money down on the table. "It was nice meeting all of you, hope to see you around." And with that, he zoomed off.

Monday turned to me, "Thanks a lot! Now, because of your bitchyness, he won't walk me back to school!"

"No one would want to walk you back to school! With the way you are, you're more likely to give a blow job to him when you're alone!" I shouted as I got up and grabbed my bag; leaving the shocked Monday and Michaela back in their seats.

I didn't even walk three blocks before Kid Flash showed up right in front of me with a huge smirk on his face. "You know, that blow job comment was extremely unnecessary."

I cocked a brow. "You heard?"

"Yes I did." He nodded.

"What? And now you're offended?" I shook my head.

"A bit. And I hope you make up for it." He turned just as I walked passed him/.

"Right," I nodded, rolling my eyes. He began to pace after me.

"You're gonna have to, 'cause when my feelings are hurt I get mad."

"Aww poor baby!"

He suddenly raced right in front of me with a purple tulip in his hand. "A date?"

"HA!" I laughed, "Like I'd ever go on a date with you." I walked right around him.

"Come on! You know you find me irresistible!" He raced up to me.

"Not in the slightest."

"You have to admit, though, I am pretty cute right?" He winked.

"Ugh!" I snapped, "That's why I don't like Heroes! They are so cocky and annoying!" I pushed him to the side and kept walking.

I suddenly felt him grab my hand. "Please?" He asked, "Just one date, and I promise, I won't bother you ever again."

I looked back at him. "No." I said as I pulled my hand away and kept walking.

I flipped my hair back as I got into bed. I laid back and covered my small body with the blanket. Naturally, girls sleep in fuzzy pajamas or a tank top. Me? I sleep naked. Yup, that's right! All bear! Why? Because I _love _the way my silk covers feel against my skin. Though, my mother would come in and toss a blanket in my face and tell me to get dressed; which normally started my bad mood morning. I turned around and turned mu IHome on, which played my IPod. I couldn't sleep without my music. Who could?

Suddenly, a large gust of wind caused me to through my covers over my head. I slowly lowered my covers. No one was in my room. I sighed.

"I'm going crazy." I giggled.

"Well, if you talk to yourself, then yeah." I heard. I gasped when I saw Kid Flash near my closet; flipping through one of my books. "You have a weird choice in literature, you know that?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room! And how did you find out where I lived!" I shouted.

"I fallowed you. And I jumped from that tree you have outside your window." He said pointing outside.

"You stalked me?"

"Stalked is such a psycho word-."

"For a psycho person." I stated.

"I'm not psycho. If anyone is psycho here, it's you for not wearing clothes while you sleep." He pointed.

I blushed and growled at him. "Get out!"

"Are you that desperate for a date!"

"Not just any date. A date with you." He smiled.

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Why me?"

"You're different. I've never met anyone who sees behind the mask." He said as he sat on her bed.

"Don't sit on my bed." I ordered.

He chuckled. "So, will you go on a date with me?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"God! You are stubborn!"

"And you're persistent!" I countered, "Now get out."

"Make me."

Growling, I let my eyes turn blue, which meant I was going to attack. I swung my arm, causing ice to shoot out and nearly stab him. He dodged it, but not before I used the water from my bathroom to shove him out the open window. When I heard a _thump _I quickly grabbed my blanket and looked out the window. He had fallen into the grass, soken wet. He then looked up at me incredulously.

"You have powers?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes and slammed my window shut.


	2. It Happends

**_Here's tha Second chapter! YAY! Have fun reading it! I know it's kinda shitty but hey!

* * *

_**_I see the way you walk girl It just drives me crazy It drives me crazy So sings this, sing this So sing this, sing this -Sing This!, I See Stars_

"You dirty little liar!" Terra shouted loudly as we walked down the sidewalk toward school.

"Will you please not be so loud!" I growled as I brushed out the rest of my dull black hair. This morning had to be the worst morning in the history of mornings. First, Terra called me at _six _in the morning, not at nine-when I usually wake up-but _six_ just to talk to me about Kid _Ass. _Apparently, Monday (Jealous Bitch) called Terra right when she got home to tell her about Kid Flash _"Flirting" _with me. And that I ruined the whole day because I _insulted _him. Then, my wonderful mother (note the sarcasm) woke me up an hour earlier, stuffed a bag in my hand with all my essentials in it and told me to go and sleep over Terra's tonight because she was gonna have a hot date come over and she didn't want me around. Terra agreed happily. But what bothered me was the fact that my mother didn't pack underwear and she kicked me out the house before I could even get dressed. So here I was, wearing my uniform _without _panties or a bra. It didn't bother me-the bra thing-because it wasn't like I had huge tits anyway, no; it was the fuckin' no panties part! When I told Terra that, she laughed at me and said she'd let me borrow some of hers when we got home. Which only bothered me more. Why? Because I'd be walking around school with out any panties on!

"You totally _are _hiding feelings from Kid Flash!" Terra shouted again, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah I am, nausea." I growled as I tied my hair in a high bun and brushed my side bangs out.

"You know you like him." She smirked as she put her hand on her hips.

"Not even in the least."

"Come on! You know you need a boyfriend! And Kid Flash would be-."

"A nightmare," I interrupted. "He's so fucking annoying! I don't know what any girl sees in him at all."

"Well, he's a superhero."

"First flaw."

"He's cute."

"First lie. You can't even see his face."

"Well, superheroes _have _to hide there identity if they have normal lives."

"He lives in Jump City, Terr. And in this city, our high school is the only school here. And no one looks remotely close to Kid _Ass." _I said.

"Well he wears a mask and-."

"He has Red hair and Green eyes. No kid in our school has that." I stated.

"Maybe he's home schooled."

"I bet." I rolled my eyes.

"You never know." Terra shrugged. "So are you gonna go on a date with him."

"No!" I screamed.

* * *

What did I hate most about school? The fact that people couldn't mind their own fuckin' business. When I walked through the hall, everyone's eyes were glued on my figure. I could hear them whisper about me and Flash….

_She did _what _with flash! No way!_

_Flash and her are going out? Oh poor Flash!_

_Monday told me she gave him a blow job afterwards!_

My eye twitched at the rumors that flooded through every teen in the hallway. Terra looked at me with sympathy, but I just sneered. I didn't want her sympathy. And I didn't want to hear anyone walk up to me and ask about Kid Flash and me. If they did, I'd smack the shit outta them. Truthfully, I didn't care about the rumors, it was the people spreading them. And the people who came up to you and asked you about it. I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. And the first person to walk up to me; Monday. God, how'd I like to snuff her in her nose and hear the satisfying cracks that confirmed that it was broken, and watch her cry and hold her bloody nose. But I wouldn't go that far….. Okay, I would, but them my mother would explode like an atomic bomb and beat me till I was blue and black. So I just kept entering the numbers to my locker.

"How does it feel to be the school's whore?" Monday started.

"Monday!" Terra shouted.

"What! It's true! After what she did with Flash-!"

"She didn't do anything with Flash!" Terra defended.

"How do you know!" Monday snapped. "She's a slut, a whore, Terra! Why do you even hang out with her! She's a bitch!"

Right when she said that, I swung my locker door open and it slammed right against her nose. Her head whip lashed back and she fell to the floor holding her bleeding nose. Terra ran to her and gasped at the blood. I just smiled and stuffed my books in my lockers. All the girls ran up to Monday and tried to pick her up. While some girls picked her up, they looked at me in anger.

"Slut!" They shouted as they carried her off to the nurses office.

* * *

Of course, no surprise, I got sent to the principals office. The creepy old perv with the fucked up tupay and liver spots on his hands, forehead, and neck had creped me the hell out. His track suite, he never wore a suite and tie, was a dark blood red color. I saw no point in the track suite-I guess to impress the young teenage girls that came in his office to say "wow, do you work out?" or some shit-since he had a huge beer gut hanging out. And he looked hung over like hell. He told me that I could of "Seriously injured her". Because that wasn't me intention in the first place (Sarcasm). And that I could be arrested for assault on a fellow student. He told me because I never get sent to the principals office that I was let off with a week of detention, starting next week, since it was Friday. In my head, I was laughing my head off because I broke someone's nose and all I get is a slap on the wrist. But out on the surface I was smiling and I thanked him for his kindness. Before I left he said, "You behave yourself now, you naughty girl." Of course I shuddered and slammed the door behind me. I just wanted the day to be over already.

Turns out, my day went from bad to worse, when Kid Flash was in the hallways looking for me. I dodged away from him and tried to hide. I even hid in the girls' bathroom for the whole fourth period, hoping no one would tell that I was in there. After that I ran toward my fifth period when I heard Monday's loud ass voice rip through the entire hallway shouting: "Who! Tzipora! She's right over there, _Kid Flash_!" If I could only use my powers just this once, I would punch my hand through her head.

"Tzipora!" I heard Kid Flash called. I quickly motioned to run down the hallway, but he zoomed in front of me. "I know you're not gonna try to out run me , are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Get out of here, now."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Flash.

"I can't come here and say hello to my date tonight."

"I told you, I'm not going on a date with you, you ass!" I snapped.

"Too late, already made arrangements. Your friend, Terra, she said that it was cool that you slept over at Titans tower, where I'm currently staying at, and the Titans already said it was perfectly fine. So we can have our date then you can come and meet your new team mates. Naturally, I already told them about your"-he leaned close to me and mouth, "special powers."

I stood there in awe. Did this guy have some balls on him or what? Going to Terra and _telling_-not asking-but _telling _her that I was gonna sleep over at Titans tower, _telling _the titans that I was gonna sleep over, and _telling _them about my powers. I looked at him with my mouth slightly agape, my eyes wide, and my head slightly down. It took some time adding this all together, letting it sink into my head, and planting it my brain. He _told _the titans about my powers. The _Titans. _I did not like heroes at all. Even though Flash didn't know just about _anything _about me, the one thing he knew was that I did not like heroes at all, yet he _tells _them about my powers. I looked up at him, a wide smile spread across his face, as if he was completely satisfied by my reaction. I suddenly felt my eyes turn the light icy blue they do when I use any of my powers. I swung my leg around and slammed it against his stomach, he flew back down the hallway and crashed through the window at the end of the hallway. Everyone gasped and ran toward the window. Some stayed and stared at me. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm down, but my anger just kept growing and growing; boiling up till I lost it.

All the water from the bathrooms and water fountains exploded and began to flood the school. The water sprayed across the hall spraying teen that dared to walk up to it. Teens ran out the bathroom, completely wet. Kids slipped and fell through the school trying to run out. Suddenly, I felt someone slide up beside me; Kid Flash. I turned to punch him but he ducked.

"Whoa! What is the matter with you! Why are you going ballistic? This is a good thing! And I can see by this little show that you put up that you can't control your powers. The Teen Titans can help you control them!" Kid Flash explained.

"I don't want to control them! I don't even want to have them! How could you tell them!" I shouted as I shoved him slightly. My eyes turned back to normal and I looked up at him. I gasped. Blood was coming from his mouth.

He smiled down at me, " I just wanted you to know that you won't have to go through this alone."

"What am I to you? An outreach program? I don't need your _pity, _or your _help_, and I-."

"If you don't control your powers, you'll end up killing yourself." Flash said.

"Well, I'd rather prefer that, then living." I said as I walked past him.

* * *

"_YOU _HAD POWERS, TZIPORA!" Terra screamed when she answered the door. It was dark out and after hiding from the cops in the pizza place, I had decided to go to her house. "Correction, you _have _powers! And you didn't even tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"I am your best friend!" I shouted.

"You _were _my best friend!" Terra corrected.

"What?"

"You hurt Monday and don't apologize, then you hurt _Kid Flash _and destroy the school, then you completely ditch me after school! And now you expect me to take you in! Hell no! Monday's right, you are a bitch." And with that she slammed the door in my face. I stood there in shock. My _best _friend thought I was a _bitch. _I blinked and turned around. What a day. I sighed and began to walk through out the town.

When I got towards the town center I heard a strong superior voice say, "Nikki? Is that you?"

I froze. I hadn't heard that name since I was six. Only one person new that name, and I had hoped to god that I never saw him again. I turned around and there he was. The mask glued to his face, the green and red uniform, and the black and yellow cape that flowed behind him. I smiled at him, even though my eyes were tearing up. I put my bag down and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Look at you, Dick. All grown up." I said.

"I go by Robin now, Nikki. And I supposed you go by Tzipora now?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Do you know what you did to Kid Flash?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but he's perfectly fine-."

"Fine? Nikki, the boy's stomach is ripped open and three of his ribs are broken."

I looked down.

"You're still the same, Nikki. Reckless and Arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant anymore, Dick. Not anymore."

"Still, you hurt one of our members. And instead of taking you to the authorities like I should, Flash wants you to be at Titans tower."

"I'm not going."

"Either that, or I'm taking you to jail."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on, Nikki."

"It's Tzipora."

I met Robin as Dick Grayson years ago in Gotham City. We were good friends when we were in 1st grade. Not best friends, but good friends. I was the teachers-assistant when he was in first grade, I was in middle school at the time (Don't ask). I knew about his parents being the famous Flying Graysons in the Gotham Circus. He always used to brag about how he was going to be the "Greatest Acrobat Who Ever Lived" because his parents were teaching him to be just like them. No one listened to him and thought what he wanted to do was completely lame. I would occasionally go to the circus with my mother and father (when my father was still around) and watch the Graysons soar through the air like their title had claimed. They were beautiful: flipping, spinning, flying, and catching each other. Dick always sat next to me when his parents performed. He was never able to perform until he was in Middle School.

"They're afraid that I could get hurt." Dick would say. Every time his family would perform, he studied them like a collage student would study for an exam. His eyes would widen as they stoke the landing, he'd clap and cheer when they'd succeed in their death defying stunts, and he'd hop in the air as they would flip and catch each other in mid air. He was such a happy kid. And when he went to Middle school, his parents finally let him perform. I'd go with my friends to see him, they'd all make fun of him and call him the "Flying _**Gay**_-son". The reason he called me reckless and Arrogant was because I was always in front of a mirror when I would help the teacher out. And reckless because I got made easily and gave up on the first chance of anything. 8th grade was when he lost it all. When the Joker came and almost blew up the circus because he wanted Batman to come out and fight him. Instead, while risking their lives, the Graysons were trying to stop The Joker by pulling the bomb up from the ceiling and rolling it into the waters of Gotham City; Dick's job. When he successfully saved the circus, his family had demised.

Of course, the Batman thing. I'm the only one who knew that he was Robin and that Bruce Wayne was Batman. How? Because Batman has a Bat shape on his chest, right? Well, one day I went over to his house to see Dick, and I noticed that their was a bat-like suite in the laundry room. I don't know about you, but that was a Batman suite. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that. Then, Dick himself told me that he was Robin. At first I had shaken my head in disbelief. But, then, when he showed my the uniform. I told him that I couldn't be around him anymore. He understood and we never saw each other after that. When I moved to Jump City, I didn't expect him to come around and form a group of superheroes. I had hidden under the Name of Tzipora after that. Hoping that he'd never find me ever again.

Dick did know about my powers. When I was teaching the first grade class, he had gotten mad at me for adding wrong. I ignored him and fixed the problem. Then he said I made another mistake. This time I scraped the chalk against the bored and fixed it again. When he did it the third time, I flipped his desk over and it flew out the window. Needless to say, I was fired after that. And I scarred a whole bunch of kids as well.

* * *

"Robin! The Kid Flash is doing very well! His breathing has returned to normal and he has awoken!" Starfire, another Teen Titan, hovered over to us and greeted happily. The Teen Titans were all around the tower, walking around, eating, or playing cards. I really didn't want to be around here, and when he took me to the infirmary the original five Teen Titans were in their, watching over Kid Flash. "Who is this?"

"This is Ni-Tzipora." Robin introduced.

"The one who injured The Kid Flash?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star." Robin confirmed as he scratched the back of his head.

Starfire looked at me and growled. "You are the one who has hurt one of our friends! Why would you do such a thing!"

I sighed and dug into my bag and pulled out water, then tossed my bag to the side. "I was just angry at him. I didn't mean to kick that hard."

"Well, you almost cost him his life!" Starfire shouted at me as I walked past her. "Where are you going? Please do not ignore me!"

I walked up to the bad and saw that his mask was still on, his suite was off, though. "Hey, Princess. You came to see me? I feel loved."

"Shut it." I said as I pulled the covers off of him. Luckily he was in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Helping," I said as I uncapped the water bottle and poured it on him.

He jumped and shook. "That's c-cold! W-what are y-you d-doing!"

"Yeah, how's that helping?" Beast Boy asked from the other bed.

"Yo! Didn't I tell you to get the hell off of the other beds!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"Relax your muscles, Flash." I ordered.

He did so and I hovered my hand over his body. "What did you say he has?"

Cyborg grabbed the clipboard that hung at the end of the bed. "Three broken ribs and a fractured stomach."

"Oh, that's easy enough." I ran my hand up and down his torso, then shot my hand back and put the water back in the bottle. I gave it to Starfire. "Dispose of this quickly please."

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"She healed me." Flash answered as he sat up. He then Flashed away and came back in his suite and was now flexing in the windows. "I feel brand new."

"Your welcome." I said.

"Thanks a lot." He smiled.

"You can heal people like that?" Cyborg asked.

"I told you she could control and manipulate water!" Flash said as he zoomed up behind me, grabbing me shoulders.

"Not to mention her strength that almost killed you." Raven added.

"Hey, forgive and forget is what I say." Flash said as he leaned his elbow on me.

"Do I looked like a standing post to you?" I growled.

"Well, with the way your standing there like one, yeah." He smirked.

I growled at him.

"So is she Titan material or what?"

"NO." The whole team said.

"What? Why?" Flash asked.

"She injured you. A Titan. We can't let anyone who has attacked us in the Teen Titans." Robin said.

"Bull shit." Flash said as he narrowed his eyes. I blinked at him in amazement. "You let Jinx in."

"And that's why we made that rule. Because where's Jinx now?" Robin asked once more.

Jinx was the girlfriend of Kid Flash. It was all over the tabloids. _**Kid Flash And Jinx! Titans In Love! **_It never left headlines…until Jinx betrayed the Teen Titans. Apparently, when Madam Rouge and Jinx had their first encounter, Jinx wanted to prove to Madam Rouge that she was worthy of joining the Brotherhood of Evil. So after Kid Flash zoomed away, Madam Rouge told her that -in the final battle- _**If **_they lose, then she would be the only member of the Brotherhood of Evil (Which granted her a membership into the league) alive to be able to gain the Teen Titans' trust. Jinx did as she told, and when she had a chance, she went and unfroze _**all **_of the villains. Once in doing so, she made her move. Almost killing the Titans, and killing Flash's heart. When the battle was over, everyone blamed the situation on Flash. That it was _**his **_fault for trusting her and allowing her access into the Titans tower. Of course he felt bad, and he had disappeared afterward. For three years or so. When he came back, the Titans let bygones be bygones and welcomed him back with open arms.

Now, Jinx was with the Brotherhood of Evil. Which, much to Flash's demise, she is happily hating him. In truth, Jinx never did like him. She hated him with a passion. But of course, she couldn't say that. So she just played lover till she got what she wanted, the Titans' trust. Needless to say, the Titans were pissed off as hell! I was surprised they didn't go into a rampage and flip buildings over just to find and kill her.

"Jinx was a mistake." Kid Flash said sternly.

"I bet she was." I said as I moved away from Kid Flash. "Alright! It's been fun! And thanks for having me here! I'm gonna go home and forget this _whole _encounter! Bye!"

Flash zoomed up to me before I could even bend down to pick up my bag. "Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere."

"I'm going home and going to bed."

He chuckled. "I heard from your little friend that your mother kicked you out for the night and your not allowed to go home until she calls you."

I narrowed my eyes. "So?"

"So, you're not allowed to go home."

"But I am."

"No you're not."

"Kid Flash, if she wants to go, then let her go." Robin suggested.

"Oh no!" Starfire perked. "She has healed the Kid Flash and she has no place to go!" she hovered over to me, "Please, friend, I apologize for my earlier behavior! You may spend the night here if you wish!"

"Oh, I couldn't!" I denied. "I mean, I hurt Flash and I shouldn't even be here." I reached down and grabbed my bag while pulling-or attempting-to pull my bangs behind my ear.

"Please, friend! You must stay and meet our other friends! And if you sleep over, you can join me in the activities of braiding our hair and painting of the nails!" Starfire insisted.

"Come on, Tzipora. You know you wanna sleep over. You need to learn how to act more like a girl." Kid Flash said with a smile.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Oh! That came out wrong! I'll catch you later! Gotta do the stuff with the thing that I forgot about! Later!" And with that he zoomed out the door. I ran up to the door and shouted out the doorway.

"You better run you asshole! If you hadn't I would of smacked you so hard, your grandchildren would of felt it!"

* * *

"Oh! This is so much fun!" Starfire perked.

I looked around the room, Bumblebee was sitting on the edge of Starfire's bed, filing her nails. Raven was in the corner of Starfire's room; reading a book. Kole was jumping on the bed and stuffing her face with Chocolate. And Argent was painting her nails black in boredom. I was sitting in the middle of the bed while Starfire was messing with my hair. God knows what she was doing with my hair. Hopefully, when she was done, it didn't look like Amy Whinehouse's.

"Totally, Star," I lied with a fake smile. "I couldn't be having anymore fun."

Bumblebee gave me a nasty look. Along with Argent and Raven. Kole jumped down beside me and handed me and giggled. "Oh don't mind them," She said. "they're just ticked that you hurt Kid Flash and all. After what happened with Jinx, they don't really trust anyone that Flash brings."

My smile fadded, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, don't worry. Me and Starfire are here, even if they're not."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well sure. Just as long as you don't betray us."

"I am done, My New Friend!" Starfire chirped. "Please take a look at your new-as you say-Doo!"

I moved my trembling hand toward the mirror when suddenly an alarm went off and the room glowed red. I jumped and gasped as the girls got up off the beds. Starfire grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room, down the hallway, and out the door to the main room. I looked around the room, almost all the Titans were there. Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos (Which was weird 'cause they had their own place in Steel City), Red Star, Gnarrk, Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Bobby, and every other Honorary Titan. I felt so out of place for some reason. I had powers like them. Yet, I still felt as if I didn't belong here. The red glowing stopped and Robin turned the monitor on.

"Who is it, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Mumbo. He's at it again." Robin answered.

"Again?" I asked, "How many times have you fought that Fruit Cake?"

Everyone glared at me.

"He finds a way to make another wand, then breaks out of jail." Robin answered.

"That explains it." I said sarcastically.

"Let's go Titans!" Robin ordered.

"Wait!" Kid Flash suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Why don't we take Tzipora with us?"

I could feel everyone's glare bore onto me and Flash. I would of punched him in the face for saying that. But instead I said. "No, no, no, no." I shook my head. "I-I can't go. I'd get in the way."

"Nonsense!" Starfire said. "She can come with us!"

"Yeah! That way you can know if she's Titan worthy or not!" Flash added.

Now I really wanted to punch him in the face. I couldn't go. I knew that if I went out to fight, then they would broadcast it-like they do with every Titan fight-on TV and doing that, people in Gotham City would see me…people I never wanted to see again…..people I've been running away from for years.

"No," I shook my head, "IN these clothes? And I'd end up destroying the city and causing damage and-."

"She can go." Robin suddenly said. "We need to hurry."

I gaped at Robin's approval. Then looked down at my clothes, I wore a huge sweater that covered my jean shorts. The sweater belonged to Starfire, it was a pink sweater with a purple flower and butterflies on it and a hoodie. Before I could even move, Starfire grabbed my arms and began to fly.

* * *

When we got to the city, I looked down to see Mumbo spinning around and throwing bear traps around him. The people were running around and trying to get away from the Bear traps that were apparently alive and chasing them. He laughed his freaky laugh and announced, "Now, now, Citizens of Jump City! I only ask you of your valuables and I'll be on my way."

"The only place your going on your way to is jail." Robin stated as he and the other Titans showed up. As soon as Starfire put me down, I quickly made my way to the alleyway. Apparently I went unseen because, of course, Kid Flash spotted me. He raced up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked.

"Staying out of the way. I'm not going to be fighting with all these cameras on me and all these people around." I stated.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"No! I'm not nervous. I'm just not going out there!"

"IF you want the Titans to acc-."

"I don't want to be a part of the Titans, Flash! What the hell is it gonna take for you to realize that!"

He stared at me, in a look that I've never seen before. A look of disappointment. "Either your gonna fight, or I'm going to make you fight."

"My ass." I glared.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin announced. All the Titans went after Mumbo, who quickly dodged their attacks and began to play his tricks. After about fifteen minutes of them trying to even get _close _to Mumbo, he pulled his hat up and made a sneaky face. I narrowed my eyes as he pointed the opening of his hat toward Argent, Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven, Kole, and Gnarrk.

"What a _sticky _situation I'm in!" He joked as a green glob shot out of his hat and slammed against the group they were plastered onto the ground and using all their powers to try and get out.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a monkey and tried to get Mumbo from behind, but Mumbo read his trick and turned around with a Banana. Mumbo squeezed the Banana hard enough for the banana to slip out of the peel and onto Beast Boy's face. Beast boy fell back, turning into his human form, into a box. The box floated over to where the girls were. The box opened and Beast Boy fell onto the guck. He tried to pry himself from the sticky substance, but no use. Robin and Cyborg along with Red Star and Bobby ran toward Mumbo. Robin throwing some of his explosive that Mumbo was able to Hit back and cause Robin to fall onto the guck as well, Cyborg using his sonic blast only for Mumbo to dodge it and spray him with water, causing him to fall into the guck too, Red Star was smashing his fist into the ground trying to hit Mumbo. "Whoa! Someone's Temper is going _wild_!" Mumbo took his hat off and pointed it toward Red Star. Millions of Dove flew out and started to attack him till he finally tripped and fell onto the substance along with the other Titans.

Bobby slammed his fist into the ground. Mumbo tumbled back and looked up to the giant teddy bear with the little girl on its shoulder. He chuckled and dug into his hat. "You look pretty sad for a teddy bear, let's _lighten' _you up, shall we?" He suddenly pulled out a Flash light that blinded even me. When I looked up, Melvin had fall en down and Bobby turned around to go and pick her up. Mumbo ran up to the teddy bear and kicked its ass once it picked up Melvin. They both fell into the guck too. Teether began to run toward Mumbo spitting out bits of-what looked like-metal at him. Behind him was Timmy, who was getting ready to scream. Mumbo grabbed Teether from the back of his shirt and chucked him into the guck. Then he ran up to Timmy and ran his hand across Timmy's mouth, a zipper appeared on Timmy's mouth. Timmy began to cry and ran toward Raven, who was in the guck. The only one left to fight was Kid Flash, who zoomed out of nowhere and zoomed around Mumbo.

"Whoa! Too fast! It's time we slow this little one down!" I heard Mumbo say, but I could see shit with Flash zooming around him. The only thing I saw was Flash being guided toward the guck due to a rope that was wrapped around his torso. I gasped as I looked down at the defeated Titans. What was I going to do? They could get out by themselves right? It's not like Mumbo was gonna kill them, Right? Wrong. Mumbo stood at the end of the green guck and yanked a colorful rope out of his sleeve. The rope went automatically straight and when he shook it around it turned into an Ax. "I think we shout _cut _this problem in half." He remarked. I gasped and took a step back. He _was _going to kill them. This was his plan all along. He started the ruckus in town to get the Titans to come. So he could _kill _them. Well, he _was _a part of the Brotherhood of Evil. I bit my lip and walked out of the alleyway and into the guitar shop that was right next to the fight.

"What are you doing!" I heard Robin yell at me. I grabbed a random guitar and ran out of the store as soon as I saw Mumbo swing down on the Titans. I quickly ran out and stood where the Ax was going to slam down on, I gripped the fret bored and swung the Body of the guitar upward. The guitar and the blade of the Ax collided and the blade exploded into the million little shards. One of them stabbing me right in the forehead. Mt head whip lashed back and I stumbled a bit. When I gained balance, I noticed Mumbo running away. I grabbed the guitar and through it at him. It smashed against his back, sending his wand in the air. It fell right by my feet (very convenient). I rose my foot up and slammed down on it. I wasn't conscious to see what happened after that...

* * *

**_Here's it is! To those who all read this story I have a compotition for youz! IF you can Draw or if you just draw for the hell of it, Try to draw my character and when you do send it to . who's ever I like best wins...NOTHING! yay! LOLZ! JK! I'll put ur drawing as my avatar pic above! For all to see ur fabluous work! Get drawing everybody!_**


	3. TaTa For Now!

**_I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO poud of my self. This chapter was made for all my beautiful fans who love me! And so! This chapter goes from First person Point of Veiw to Third Persopn point of view and will continue to do so through out the story. I won't put all that Kid Flash P.O.V shit cuz I hate that. So When my character stops saying I and It starts talking about Tzipora (Nikki) then you'll know. And Keep reading! The contest still stands! _**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and almost screamed. The light was so blinding. MY head was beating like hell and I thought it was gonna explode. I pulled my arms up to my face to cover up from the light.

"She's awake!" I heard a voice say. I felt people run up to me.

"The light!" I shouted.

"Turn off the lights! Open up the curtains!" Robin ordered.

Suddenly, the room darkened a bit. And I pulled my hands down and looked around. Kid Flash, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They stood around me with looks of worry and hope on their faces. I looked at Kid Flash, who-for some reason-stood out more then any of them. His face was a mixture of relief, apology, sadness, anger, and something else. Starfire quickly ran up to me with a bottle of water.

"Here, Friend. Maybe your powers shall work on yourself." Starfire said.

"Thank you, Star. But it doesn't work on me."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "It never has."

Everyone stayed silent. I sat up and everyone grabbed me and slowly lifted me up. "What happened?"

"You defeated Mumbo." Raven answered.

"And saved all of the Titans!" Starfire said with glee.

"You disserve to be an Honorary Titan." Robin said, handing me a Titan communicator. My eyes widened.

"It was amazing!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted. He jumped in the middle of the infirmary. "The way you used that guitar to break Mumbo's Ax! And then-and then you threw the guitar at him! It was amazing! And it's all over the news!"

"WHAT!" I asked as I jumped off the bed. The Titans tired to grab me so I would stay down, but I quickly ran out to the main living room. And there I was, On the television, for the whole world to see…. For _**them **_to see. I pulled my hands up to my mouth. All of the Titans saw me and cheered. I took a step back, right into Kid Flash. I turned around to face him. I felt my eyes water and I prayed to god that Flash wouldn't notice. But of course, after all the things I've done, gods not on my side anymore. He gave me a concerned look and gently grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I can't be here. I-I have to go before…..before…" I couldn't get it out.

"Before what?"

"Before-." Suddenly, the front of the Titans tower exploded. I felt Kid Flash wrap his arms around me and pull me away from the flames. When I looked up, the flames had arose everywhere. All the Titans; Dead. The flames consuming most of their bodies. I screamed as I saw Flash's body lying still, his eyes wide open and a piece of the television screen in his back; pinning him to the floor. I crawled up to him and started screaming at him not to do this to me. Then I heard laughter; _**his**_laughter. I looked up and saw _**his **_face. As _**he **_walked through the Titans tower.

"What's going on!" Robin shouted as he came through the door with the other Titans.

"GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" I screamed. But suddenly, flames shot above me and burned the remaining Titans to ashes. I turned back to _**him. He **_was standing over me. All I could see was _**his**_ outline, _**he**_ was shadowed out. All I could see was _**his**_ red eyes and _**his**_ wide smile. I screamed; huddling over Kid Flash's head.

* * *

I gasped awake. I was back in the infirmary. In Titans tower. I quickly got off the bed and walked out the room. It was night. The sun was about to rise, though. I walked into the main living room and walked up to the TV. I had no idea how to turn it on, and the remote was no where in sight. So I just walked into the kitchen. The Titans kitchen had a bigger refrigerator then what I heard they had. Terra told me that when Beast Boy took her in, their refrigerator was small. But-I guess- since they have all these new Titans, they bought a bigger refrigerator. I opened it, feeling a bit rude-and pulled out a _**BRISK **_can. I popped it open and pressed the tip of the can to my lips. I took in the sent of the artificial flavor. The lemon, tea, and extra fizzy-ness crawled into my nostrils.

I pulled the can up and began to drink little by little, sip by sip of the drink as I waited for the sun to rise. I waited for till it was fully day, so I could leave. I didn't want to leave in the middle of the night and have all the titans out looking for me. And then when they find me their all gonna be pissed at me again. I wouldn't allow that. I needed to leave. Not just Titans tower. But The city all together. I might go to Star City this time. Now that I was on the news, their was no doubt that I'd be hunted once more. Possibly found and almost killed. I hoped that it wasn't on TV-most likely it is-for the whole world to see. The first one to wake up was Beast Boy, but I think he was sleep walking, because when I said good morning he just walked toward fridge, opened it, and took out a cheese can. Then walked back toward the hallway.

Then, Raven came in and told me that the Brisk can was Beast Boy's and he didn't like it when people drank his stuff with out asking. I didn't want to tell her either. When she walked back toward the door, it opened and Kid Flash came in. He took a deep breath and starting walking toward the table-where-the _remote _was on. My eye twitched. I was always annoyed at my lack of searching skills. It took him a full twenty five minutes before he finally noticed me.

"Oh, hey. Mornin' Tzipora." He waved. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Waiting," I said.

"For?"

"I _was _waiting for _you _to wake up-." He suddenly raced up to me; his hands on either side of me on the counter I was leaning on. He got close to me. I pulled my face back. "Because I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

He suddenly backed off of me, his expression hurt. "What? Why?"

"I can't be here anymore." I shook my head.

"Yes you can. Why do you distance yourself from people? Whatever the problem is, we can help you, Nikki." He said.

I gasped and looked up at him, "How do you know that name?"

"Robin told me."

_Robin's on my "To Kill" list now. _I thought. "But anyway, what's going on that you have to leave? Why didn't you want to fight last night?"

"It's too much to explain, Flash. I just-."

"Wally," Flash said.

"What?" I asked.

"My name's Wally. Wally West." He smiled. I rose my eyebrows, he just told me his secret identity.

"Uhh, okay. But, I'll tell you when the time comes. But for now, I need to leave." I said as I motioned to move forward. But Wally pushed me back with his chest. He got close to me again.

"I want to protect you." He said.

"What the fuck for?" I asked harshly.

"Because, you need to be protected."

"No I don't."

"You need to be protected from yourself." He stated as he got closer to my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling my head back.

"You're reckless, angry, fierce, cruel, and a danger to-everyone- but mostly you."

I looked down. He did as well. He looked at the can. "You know that's Beast Boy's, right?"

"Yes I know!" I laughed. "Raven told me the same thing!"

"She did?" He laughed, too.

I looked up at him and he looked at me. Then he looked down again. "You're wearing your school girl outfit again."

"Yeah? So?" I asked.

He smirked as he moved one of his hands under my skirt. "Whoa! No underwear! That's pretty-."

But before he had a chance to finish I slapped him across the face. The slap was so hard that he stumbled backwards. He blinked as I walked over to my back and picked it up. "I'm leaving."

He zoomed passed me, taking my bag. I growled and tightened my fist as he appeared behind me. "I'm not letting you go." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed, relaxing, "Just give it." I turned around. He gave me a surprised look.

"What? I was hoping for a fight." He frowned. I pounced forward jumping on top of him and reaching for my bag. As I was on top of him, he held the bag outward so I wouldn't grab it.

"Give it! Gimme it back!" I shouted.

"Gimme, Gimme never gets." He taunted.

I slammed my hand right next to his face, causing him to jump. "Give me my damn bag." I growled.

"You know, you never went on a date with me." He pondered.

"And I never will." I stated.

"On the contrary," He said as he flashed away from me. I blinked as the doors to the hallway suddenly closed. I got up off the floor and walked over to the door. It suddenly opened sending a Wally past me. I turned around to see Wally standing their with that damn smirk on his face. "If you want your bag back, you're gonna have to." I looked down to see that my bag was gone from his hands.

This time, I smirked. "I really don't care about that bag. Their was only a T-shirt and jeans in it. Nothing important." I crossed my arms.

"I thought it felt light." Wally cocked a brow.

"I'm on my way now." I said as I turned around. He suddenly appeared in front of me.

"That's really getting on my nervs." I told him.

He smirked. "I get that a lot."

"Get out of my way." I ordered.

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Tsk, Tsk." He shook his head. "It's actually, "Wally will you please go on a date with me"?"

"That's a sentence, Dumbass." I corrected.

"Well then, that's the magic _sentence_." Wally smirked as he put his hands on the edges of the door.

"No! Now move! I would like to leave here in peace. Which means, with out you harassing me!"

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

"Move!"

"Nope."

"What will it take for you to leave me the hell alone and for me to leave?"

"Go on a date with me."

"No!"

"Then you're not leaving."

"Goddamnit!" I cursed as I stomped my foot.

"God has nothing to do with it." Wally shook his head.

"Shut the hell up and get out of the way!"

"I can't do that cause then I'll never see you again."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Partly."

"Will you stop doing that!" I snapped.

"Doing what?" Wally asked quizzically.

"Always having the last word! Just shut up and let me through!"

"If I don't stop what are you gonna do?"

"Let's just say your not gonna have any kids when you get older."

Wally closed his legs. "I'm still not letting you go."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because _I _want you here."

"Well, I _don't _want myself here! Now move!"

"You're really cold hearted, you know that?"

"Yes, I hear it form my mother everyday. Now move!"

"You didn't hear it yesterday, or today. She hasn't called, right?"

"Oh my God-."

"God has nothing to do with this!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

"I'm not letting you go."

My anger arose. I blue sheen coated my eyes as I knew my powers were gonna blow. The sink started shaking. I had to _calm down _and fast. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Can you please move out of the way so I can leave?" I asked nicely.

"Nope." He smirked.

I screamed, which caused the faucet to explode. And I felt all the water in every room explode, but I didn't care. Wally was pissing me off. When the water started to flood the kitchen he smirked and pointed to the kitchen. "You know you're gonna have to fix that."

"You…..you….YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE, IDIOTIC, RETARDED, FOOLISH, SELF-CENTERED, DICKHEADED, ASSHOLE, JACKASS I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE FUCKED UP LIFE!" By then, the water surrounding the Titans Tower was flying in the air. It finally slammed down when I looked up to see Wally's face full of pain and shock. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say but, "Wally, I'm…..I'm sorry."

He looked away and stepped away from the door. "It's fine. I-I…guess I'll let you leave. Your bag it just around the corner."

I walked down the hallway and picked up my bag. Then turned around to face him. He stood at the doorway, looking at me with sorrow. I walked up to him with a smile on my face. "Thank you, Wally. For caring about me when no one else did. I promise, I'll come back." Then I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked at me with wide eyes. I giggled a bit then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Naturally, after Tzipora left, The Titans all ran out of their respective rooms drenched with water and pissed off. When the got to the main room, they saw Kid Flash standing in front of the large window they had, staring out into the city. Robin was the first to say something.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She's gone." Kid Flash mumbled.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Tzipora,"

"Where did she go?" Cyborg asked.

Kid Flash shrugged.

"She left and you didn't even know where she went?" Robin asked.

"She said she went to go and control her powers more. She needed to." Kid Flash explained as he looked over at the flooded kitchen.

"How can we trust her?" Raven asked.

"She's a Fourteen-year-old girl who needs help more then anyone here. She's an outcast that's been rejected by everyone around her. Even if she doesn't act like it, she's alone and lost. She needs help, even if she says she doesn't. She's not like Jinx. Or _Terra_."

The five Titans flinched at the name. Everyone knew full well about Terra. And they new what she had done. Beast Boy looked down. He was effected the most out of all the Titans when she betrayed them. Kid Flash sat down and kept staring out the windows.

"Two months," Robin said. "I give her two months. And if she's not back by then, we're not letting her back in."

* * *

**_Yes! It's short! But only becasue I have a surprise for the next chapter! And I'll try to make it stronger. BUt Skool starts tomarrow sooooooooooooooooo yeah! And KEep sendin me your pics!_**


	4. Ambushed

I walked down the streets of Jump City; returning from Star City. Star City was nice, a bit too crowded for my tastes though. My mother called and said that I wasn't allowed to come back home. I had gotten expelled from school and I _she _had to pay for the damages. Which sounded like a problem to her. She was the CEO of the greatest modeling agency in Jump City. She was Rich up the asshole. But what bothered me a bit was when she said that she was ripping up the adoption papers. Yes, I was adopted. Well, not anymore. I finally learned how to control my powers when I'm angry. All I had to do was think of the situation at hand, and not anger itself. Knowing that I wouldn't have anywhere else to go, I walked back into Jump City after a month. I felt so much better to be truthful. I didn't feel all grouchy like I used to.

I walked toward the Titans tower caring a guitar case on my back, the top of my hair was pinned up while the bottom cascaded down my back; I wore a black skirt that stopped four inches above my knees, a black tube top that covered up my breast, black shin high boots with purple straps. On my hip was a studded belt that I had to wrap fifty times around my waist and it still didn't fit. It slid down the right half of my hip. I thought I might use it as I whip. On my right hand was a black fingerless glove and on my left wrist was one of those glows in the dark bracelets that had water in them. I would use that for healing if anyone got hurt in battle.

I lived in an apartment for the month saying that I'd pay for it at the end of the month. Of course, I disguised myself by wearing a blonde wig and going under the name "Catharine". Did I pay? Hell no. I didn't have the money. Needless to say, the manager would probably be unhappy to find the room covered in trash. In the room I had been watching the Teen Titans. Apparently, Wally thought I'd be watching the news, so he would always defeat the enemy at the end then look at the nearest camera and mouth my name.

Once I got to the beach, people were staring at me like I was crazy. I guess cause it was, like, fifty billion degrees out and I was wearing _black. _And you know what they say, "The Blacker it is, the hotter it gets". I stood at the edge of the beach and moved my gloved hand to the side, causing the water to spread in half to make a pathway for me to the tower. All the people gawked at me in relief. And for a minute there, I almost resorted to my _old _self. But sustained it. I walked on the muddy sandy floor toward the large tower. When I got there, the water slinked back to its original form. I walked in the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice of Robin answered.

"The Pizza man." I answered sarcastically.

"We didn't order pizza."

"Of course you didn't."

"Who is this?" He sounded serious.

"Nikki." I giggled. The large door suddenly creaked open letting a large stream of light flood into the main entrance.

"Just take the elevator to the top." Robin explained.

"K," I nodded as I walked through the ridiculously long foyer; which had seats in. For purposes I didn't even know. Maybe if someone wanted to complain they'd wait for a Teen Titans member to get to them or something. Once I got in the elevator, I pressed the "6" button. The number gave me chills. Immediately, the elevator doors closed and sent the elevator into the air like a rocket. When it hit the floor, I flew up and slammed into the ceiling. I groaned as I got up and the doors opened.

Cocking a brow, I walked out the elevator. On the floor was little confetti peaces leading toward the main room. I smirked and followed down the dimly lighted hallway. After making umpteen turns I finally made it to the main entrance. When the door flew open, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. The one face that perked up was Wally's. He smiled and got up.

"Look whose back." He smiled.

* * *

The smile spread across his lips.

"Jump City you say?" The dark voice answered.

"You bet your sweet ass." A sly sexy voice answered. "Though she left a month ago to Star City; probably trying to lead us off her trail."

A deviant laugh crackled through the dark room, "Boy is she a Dumbass or what!"

"Of course she is." A lazy voice said, "She left us."

"She's not an idiot." Said a dark voice. "She left to get away from us. I don't blame her."

Several gasps echoed throughout the room.

"What are you trying to say?" The sly voice said again.

"Silence." Said a angered voice. "Give her a month. When her guard is down, we'll strike."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Shouted a grumpy voice. "I say we go after her now! When her guard is down!"

"I agree."

"I don't." The lazy voice said. "Too much work."

His smile spread fast across his face. "Actually. That isn't a bad idea. We can strike when the time is right."

"And the time is now." The sly voice giggled.

"Indeed it is." Another dark voice turned around.

Five of the six figures turned around to face the man who made the comment. The Sly voice suddenly growled and she fired something from her body toward the man. He stepped out of the way casually and the weapon slammed against the wall. The dark figure chuckled.

"My, my, you really are an interesting group." The man gleamed.

"Who the hell are you!" The Grumpy voice shouted.

"Slade." The voice introduced. "And I have a proposition for you."

"We don't make deals with amateurs." The Deviant voice growled.

"Oh, but you have something we are both interested in." Slade inquired.

"Well we-."

"Shush up!" Shouted the angered voice. "I'd like to hear what this man is proposing."

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Well, you want a member of the Titans. I want the Titans… Destroyed. And wouldn't you like to destroy them for taking one of your group mates away?"

Six smiles lightened up the room.

"I like this proposal." The sly voice giggled.

"Indeed," The angered voice said coolly. "Well Mr. Slade. Do you have a plan on how we get our "Group mate" back?"

"Indeed I do."

* * *

"And I came back." I shrugged nonchalantly as I sipped my strawberry milkshake in the Titans tower.

"Oh dear friend! I am so happy that you have come back!" Starfire said as she hovered over to the table.

"I'm glad I've been missed." I smiled.

"And you were able you control your powers just by being alone?" Bumblebee asked as she sat in the booth along with Wally and Starfire.

"Well, I had to be alone. I had to get away from all this…. Drama that's been going on lately." I played with my straw.

"But why would your mother disown you because of small collateral damage?" Raven asked.

"It's just the way she is. I guess that makes me a orphan again." I looked down.

"I didn't know you were adopted?" Robin added.

"I've been jumping house to house since my parents died in that car accident. Most parents would drop me off because, and I quote, "She's too cold hearted". It's the way I am." I shrugged.

"That's horrible." Wally said, "The correct term to say would be, grumpy."

The Titans and I growled at him. He just chuckled. "In any case, I'm-no-we're glad you came home safely."

"And we'd like to give you one of these." Robin placed on of the Titans communicators on the table in front of me.

I cocked my brows. "Are you sure?"

"Well, at first, no." Beast boy claimed, which earned him a nudge from Cyborg.

"But, Kid Flash put in a good word for you." Robin smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked; looking at Wally; who chuckled.

"Yeah, and since you don't have a family, we'll be glad to treat you like a part of ours."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you."

* * *

I walked down to my new room-Terra's old one-with Wally. When the door opened I saw that it was repainted into a water wonderland. The floor had an aquarium in it and the walls were painted with a metallic sky blue color, so when the sun shone upon it, the room sparkled. The small couches were gone, and replaced with a desk with love seats and a computer, currently on. The bed was-of course- a water bed with blue sheets that had little baby fishes on it and the pillows were green with blue waves. Next to the bed were two blue nightstands on either side. One had a lamp that had waves on the rims and the other nightstand had a jewelry box on it. The jewelry box was probably the only thing in the room that wasn't blue. The closet doors were painted blue and had all my clothes from my mother's house in it. I smiled in amazement at the blue room.

"How did you know I wanted to be a Marine Biologist?" I asked as I turned around.

"You're books, your classes, and your room had little fishy stickers on it." Wally chuckled.

I giggled. "This is amazing! I love it! Who did it?"

"Who else? It took me seven hours just to do this room?" Wally explained.

"Seven hours!" I faked my gasp. "How slow!"

He laughed. "Hey! This floor wasn't too easy to build!"

"I bet!" I said as I tapped on it with my shoe. I looked up at him. "Thank you, Wally."

"Anything for you, Princess."

I walked over to the window and placed my hands on the window ceil. The sky illuminated the city and the water; making it look like a huge cluster of diamonds. I smiled at the beauty. Suddenly, I felt a strong chest rest against my back and two hands rest on mine. My body went tense and I began to shudder. His head rested on my shoulder. And I calmed down. But I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. He let out a deep breath and it rushed on my neck, causing a shudder to ripple through me.

"W-what are you doing, Wally?" I asked nervously.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're feeling me up."

"If I was feeling you up, I'd be doing this," Suddenly his hands trailed up my arms and right on my breast. He gave them a quick squeeze and I gasped, pulling away from him.

"What the hell!" I shouted. "I should smash you right through this wall!"

He laughed. "Relax! I was just playing!"

Suddenly, my hand began to shake. I quickly grabbed it and took a step back from Wally. "You have to get out."

"What?" He asked.

"Get out."

"Hey, I was just joking! I'm sorry if I-."

"Just GET OUT!" I screamed.

He stared at me with a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. I looked down. "Look, I just need time to myself. Okay? I'm sorry. But I just… I just-."

"No, I get it. I'm sorry. If you don't want me around, then it's fine."

"Wally-."

"No. I'll leave." with a flash, he zoomed out of my room. I looked down; saddened by my outburst.

"Hey, Is everything alright?" Robin asked as he came in, "I heard some screaming and-."

"Everything's fine." I choked out.

"Are you crying, Nikki?"

I covered my face; trying to hide my tears that I knew were spilling over. "No." I lied.

Robin chuckled. "Nikki, did you get into a fight with Kid Flash?"

"No." I lied again. Well, it wasn't really a fight….

"Nikki…." Robin grabbed my arm; again, my hands began to twitch, I felt his concern and deep inside… he was… angered…..

I quickly moved away.

"Nikki?"

"Robin, please. I need alone time."

Robin nodded and walked out of my room.

* * *

"_GET OUT!" She cried. _

_Her hands were balled up into fists, her eyes a dangerous red. Her clothes were torn up and her teeth were sharp and ready to strike. Her breathing was heavy and her stance was deadly. Her hair was messy and out of place. She clenched tighter at her fist as Wally didn't move. He looked down on himself. His clothes ripped to shreds and his torso was bleeding heavily. His eyes widened. He looked back up to Nikki; her appearance completely different. She looked distraught; her eyes tearing up, her body trembling and her hand twitching. Wally furrowed his brows at her hand. He walked forward and touched her hand, she pulled away. _

"_No." Her angelic voice said. _

"_Why?" _

"_Not right now. Wait." _

"_For what?" _

_She closed her eyes and shook her head, "When the time comes, Wally." _

Wally woke up startled. He looked around. It was already night time and he had yet gone back to the tower to apologize to Nikki. He sighed. He had gone to the highest peak of Jump City-under his favorite tree- and sat their to clear his mind. What he didn't expect was the fact that he dozed off and lost track of time. Not to mention his communicator went off about a billion times. He reached down and picked it up.

"Finally!" Robin shouted. "I've been trying to call you for twenty minutes!"

"For?"

"There's trouble down town. It seems that it's more then one place! The Teen Titans have split up, I suggest you take the west region by yourself. I think you can handle it." Robin informed.

"Where's Nikki?" Wally answered hurriedly.

"She's… not feeling well. She's back at the tower resting. She'll be fine." Robin assured.

Wally sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

Cyborg sighed. He looked around the trashed warehouse. He was to go to the North Region with Argent, (who kept complaining that this was a waist of her time because all their was, was a vandalized warehouse that a couple of stoned kids came to hang out because they were bored.) Bushido, who was completely quiet, The Herald, who looked like he was about to punch Argent, and Jericho, who just kept looking around. Cyborg growled due to Argent's constant rambling. He was about to tell her to shut the hell up, when he heard a crash echo through the warehouse. They All froze. It was too quiet and the sound of footsteps began to echo through the dark setting. Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon while Argent's hand turned orange. Bushido pulled his Kanata out, The Herald placed his trumpet to his lips and Jericho tightened his fist. They didn't hear anything for a good ten minutes. Until once of the creates fell toward Argent. She gasped as Cyborg shoved her out the way.

"What the fuck!" She shouted as she propped herself up on her elbows to see the broken wooden box.

'Well, that was pretty fast." Said a grumpy voice; though it sounded amused. "I wish _I _was that fast."

"Who's there!" Cyborg asked as he pulled his arm up.

Argent got up, only to be suddenly shot back into a carton of creates. Cyborg, Bushido, and The Herald turned around to see who attacked the young female, while Jericho rushed to tend to Argent. A short man with dark tan skin and eyes as black as coal stood in the place that Argent once stood.. His hair was probably as short as Robin's and his face looked a bit squared out. He wore complete black and had the number "2" tattooed on his hand. Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Well, that's some amazing ability you have there, _Cyborg_." The man smirked.

"Who are you?" Argent suddenly asked as she emerged from the rubble.

"Kane. Kane Stevens. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "Well, not too nice. I'd rather be Cyborg right now. I would _love _to be him right now."

"No you wouldn't." Cyborg growled.

"You better watch yourself, man." The Herald warned.

Bushido narrowed his eyes at Kane.

"And Argent, you are stunning! I would do anything to get what you have."

"What are you talking about?" Argent growled as she tightened her fists.

"Well, you are a spoiled little girl. Am I wrong?" Kane asked with a smirk.

Argent growled as she raised her hands up. The orange glow appeared and grew long, then slammed into the ground.

"No! Argent! Wait!" The Herald cried as the cement jumped up and slammed on Kane. Argent stood up Pride fully.

"No one calls me spoiled." She said.

"That's quite a power you got there, Argent Darling." Kane commented as he arose from the rubble; his head the only thing bleeding. "Mind if I take it?"

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly, a green wave of light shot out and smashed right into her. She screamed as the glow got bigger and brighter. Bushido quickly ran toward Kane as The Herald was getting ready to blow his Trumpet. But Cyborg quickly turned toward Kane and fired his Cannon. The beam slammed into Kane; knocking him backwards. Jericho ran toward the scene were Kane and fallen and attempted to jump on him; when a orange blast slammed into Jericho. Kane got up and chuckled, "I like this power. I think I'll keep it." Kane then brought his hands up, taking the Orange beam with him, then slammed it downward.

* * *

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head as he, Gnarrk, Kole, Wildebeast, and thunder walked into the Cook's Electronic Store that was "Supposedly" being robbed. _Bull shit. _Beast Boy thought as he ambled down the main entrance of the Electronic store. He looked back at Kole, who was riding on Gnarrk's shoulder, Wildebeest, who kept sniffing the air like some retarded dog, and Thunder, who kept giving Beast Boy a worried look. Beast Boy sighed. Nothing seemed robbed. Just abandon. Suddenly, something from the corner of his eyes entered his visions. He turned around, but the figure disappeared. A giggle arose from the merchandise.

"Hello?" Kole was the first to speak.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy fallowed.

A giggle sounded again. This time a perfectly manicured hand came up from behind the large television and landed gently on top of the screen. Then, a hole body jumped over it and placed gracefully on the ground. It was a woman with long lushes wavy hair that cascaded down her back and stopped right above her butt. Her eyes were a deadly chocolate brown. And she wore a short black cocktail dress with black knee high boots. On her upper left breast was the number "1" tattooed. Her lush lips spread into a warm smile.

"The Teen Titans? Or, should I say, _half _of the Teen Titans? I don't see the real ones except for Beast Boy." She said.

The group growled at the young beauty. "Who are you?" Thunder asked.

"Harper. Harper Morgan." She stated with a deadly look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kole asked.

"All of you destroyed!" She shouted as she threw her arm back; it transformed in to a whip. She lashed it forward; wrapping around Beast Boy's arm that he pulled up to his face in defense. He quickly transformed into a gorilla and yanked the whip forward. Harper growled and yanked her arm downward; taking Beast Boy with it. She pulled her arm back and transformed it into a shield just as Gnarrk ran up to hit her with a Diamond encrusted Kole. She then turned her arm back into a whip and pulled the Diamond Kole away from Gnarrk. She then threw her across the room and transformed her free hand into a mallet and slamming it into Gnarrk's stomach. She smirked.

"Sorry about that, Big Boy." She teased as he slammed into the back of the store.

"I won't be!" Kole shouted as she jumped from where she was throne with her foot covered in crystal. Harper back-flipped as Kole's foot slammed into the ground; crushing it into rubble.

"Oh! Yes you will!" Harper retorted as she flung her arm back once more, but was knocked to the side by Wildebeest tackling her. She crashed into the radios; electrifying her.

"Whoa." Beast Boy commented.

"Oh," Harper growled. "You're gonna whish you hadn't done that!" She screamed as her arms turned into electrical wires. She placed one on the sparking open wires and the other landed on the floor that the Titans were standing on, the electricity traveled through.

Thunder quickly jumped in the way and clapped his hands together; the sound waves sending the electricity back. Harper screamed as she jumped up from the now flaming stereos. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" She screamed as she clasped her hands together; turning them into a chain and ball. She swung it around, then flung it at the titans.

* * *

Raven narrowed her eyes as Teether chewed on the small dog toy that Beast Boy had given him. He tightened his hold around Raven's neck; making her choke a bit. Growling, she looked down at the two kids that were holding her hands with fear on their faces. Why Robin sent the kids with Raven, she'll never know. Melvin squeezed both Bobby's and Raven's hands as she looked around the empty backstage area. Timmy held his blanket close to his chest as he sniffled. She begged that he wouldn't start crying. She looked up and closed her eyes. Whatever "crime" was going on, it was a waist of her time. Clearly, no one was here.

"Raven! Look out!" Melvin suddenly shouted. Raven tripped over something on the ground and face-planted right on to the wooden floor. Teether rolled off her back and landed perfectly on his bum.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked back. On the floor, a small figure arose from the ground. He turned around and glared at Raven. His eyes a piercing blue with messy blonde hair. He had the number "5" tattooed on the corner of his eye. He was a taller man with manly features and wore complete black. His eyelids suddenly lowered and he yawned; stretching one arm out and covering his mouth with the other. He then looked back down at Raven, then reached his hand out to help her out. She blinked then grabbed it. He then tightened his grip on her small hand and chucked her across the room. She smashed into wooden props.

"Raven!" The three kids shouted as they ran toward her. Bobby grabbed the props and threw them aside.

"Raven! You gotta get up!" Melvin cried.

"I-I can't." She said lazily. "I feel….. So weak….."

"Because I drained all of you energy, _Raven." _The man said as he walked toward the group. "The name's Adam Grace."

"What…Did you say?" Raven asked.

"I. Drained. Your. Energy." Adam explained. "I have it now."

Bobby growled as he swung his arm toward Adam, but he pulled his arm up and bobby's arm broke in half over Adam's arm. Bobby roared in pain as he pulled his arm back. "Bobby!" Melvin cried as she ran up to her fallen imaginary friend. Timmy began to sniffle up at the seen and began to cry; loudly. Adam growled and grabbed Timmy by the neck; choking him as he pulled the young toddler in the air. Teether quickly stuffed the dog toy in his mouth and chewed it till it was ready. He shot it out and it smashed to the side of Adam's face. He growled once more and motioned to kick Teether in the face.

"Azarath…" She breathed, "Metrion…..Zinthos."

Suddenly, a sand bag began to fall. hearing the whistling sound of something falling, Adam looked up only to have a sandbag slam onto his face; dropping Timmy and missing Teether. He fell to the floor; blood everywhere. The kids began to cry at the sight and screamed. Raven felt so weak she was afraid she was about to cry as well. She looked up to see all of the blood from his head suddenly retreat back into his head. Adam's hands suddenly reached up and pulled the bag off of his head and twisted his neck right back into position. He groaned as he got up.

"What the hell was that?" He growled. "I could of died."

"Why….. Didn't you?" She gasped for breath.

Adam reached down and wrapped his hand around Raven's neck, bringing her up to his level. "Because I need to kill you first." He then slammed her face into the ground. "By the way, you woke me up from my sleep!" He slammed her head into the ground once more.

"STOP IT!" Melvin cried as she grabbed Adam's arm. She began to pull and tug on his arm. "PLEASE! LEAVE RAVEN ALONE!"

He looked back at Melvin; raising his hand to slap her, but stopped. He looked into her blue eyes and threw Raven to the floor; her head bleeding and her eyes closed. He growled and tightened her fist. "You remind me so much of _her._" He narrowed his eyes. "But I have to do what I have to do." He retracted his arm and punched Melvin in the face. Bobby roared and tackled Adam to the floor. Adam turned around-while on the floor- and punched his fist through Bobby's head. Bobby fell to the floor; motionless. Melvin pulled her head up and screamed at Bobby's appearance. She crawled over to him and shook him violently.

"BOBBY!" She screamed. "WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP, BOBBY!"

Adam stared at her and suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He looked down with a yelp to see Teether biting hard on his leg. "Bastard!" Adam screamed as he yanked Teether off and chucked the infant across the room. He was caught by Timmy.

"Stay out." Timmy told Teether-who nodded. Timmy looked back at Raven, who still didn't open her eyes. He began to tear up and suddenly out-bursted into tears and screams. The sound caused Adam's ears to start bleeding. His hands went to his ears for protection, but that only caused more harm. "Fuck this!" Adam reached down and picked up a sand bag and chucked it at the screaming child.

* * *

Starfire blinked as she looked at the empty bridge. The cars were all abandon and the only thing that signaled that people were in them was the open car doors and the on headlights. Lightning was annoyed by the blinding lights and smashed a couple of the headlights in. Pantha then smacked him over the head a couple of times telling him to stop. Red Star occasionally asked why the two were doing that to Starfire who just shrugged in response. Kilowatt, of course, stayed quiet. Just watching the scene play before him.

"It does not appear to be attacked." Starfire said.

"Indeed. I does not look like any crime has become of this place." Red Star agreed as he looked around.

"Whoever has started this is clearly playing a trick on us." Pantha added.

"How dare they!" Lighting shouted. "I shall destroy them for making a mockery of me!"

Kilowatt narrowed his eyes as he turned around. He gasped as a man large man with curly black hair and dark gray eyes stood behind him. The man wore a black hoodie with black skinny jeans. His smile was large. And no one could miss the tattoo of the number "6" on his mouth. Kilowatt backed up away from him. The man let out a roar of a laughter.

"No need to be scared." The man said. "I'm just hear to kill you!"

Everyone exchanged confused glances. Then the man's mouth enlarged and ate the car next to him. Everyone gasped and backed away from him as he swallowed the car whole and began to chew on it. He then spit it out; causing a huge fire ball to fly toward Starfire. She gasped and fired off a large star bolt; that didn't work. Only added more to the flame. Red Star quickly tackled Starfire out of the way, but not before getting burned on both his legs. The fireball exploded and caused one of the ropes to be caught on fire.

"Shit," Pantha cursed as she took a step back from the flames. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see the large man stuff her arm in his mouth and bite; hard. She screamed and ripped her arm from his mouth. It bled heavily and seemed broken.

"Who are you!" Lighting shouted as his hands turned to lighting.

"Reed!" He shouted with a smile. "Reed Sellers!" He then grabbed a broken car door and shoved it in his mouth. Chewing for about five seconds, he spit it out and slammed it against the ground, causing smoke to form around the place.

"I can't see!" Lighting shouted as he pulled his hand across his face to blow the smoke away.

Starfire and Red Star stood above the smoke watching their comrades. "We are coming!" Starfire announced as she flew down toward Lighting. When she grabbed Lighting's shoulders, she felt teeth bite at her leg. She screamed and flew up, her boot being bitten off her leg. She took a deep breath and looked to see that Red Star was holding Pantha by her hand and Kilowatt was flying.

"How are we supposed to defeat him!" Lighting shouted. "He keeps eating everything!"

"Well, then let's give him something to eat!" Starfire said as Lighting dropped himself on a cloud and Starfire fired off a star bolt right toward Reed. He looked up and ate the bolt completely. He made a disgusted face and fired it back from his mouth. Starfire gasped as the Star bolt was enlarged and heading for the entire group.

* * *

Robin looked around the closed down video shack. Nothing was stolen. He had gotten reports from Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire that nothing seemed to be going wrong. After that, he hadn't heard from them. He looked back down at his communicator and sighed. Wonder Girl placed one of her hands on his hand.

"Robin, their probably fighting the person that had started this." Wonder Girl said comfortably.

"I know but-."

"Just leave 'em be, Rob. I'm sure their fine." Hot Spot assured as he waved his hand.

"Yeah, I say we go back to the Tower. Nothing seems to be the problem here." Ravenger stated.

"Not a problem!" Shouted a grumpy voice. "I am insulted!"

A figure stood from the top of the largest video shelf in the store and then jumped down. A tall woman with long red hair and dark green eyes stood with her hands on her hips. She wore a black button down shirt and black pants. Her lips were large and her eyes were too round. Pulled one hand up to brush her hair back. On the palm of her hand was the tattoo of "7" on it. Wonder Girl growled as she tightened her grip on her lasso. The woman laughed as the group glared at them.

"You guys are sooooooooo serious! It's so funny!" She laughed.

"Who are you?" Robin growled.

"Miranda Geary." She introduced. "Pleased to meet you!"

"What do you want!" Wonder Girl asked.

"What do _I _want! I want everything! But the thing I _need _is you all dead!" She shouted as her hand turned into an un-bloomed flower. When they bloomed they shot out and landed on Wonder Girl's and Robin's head. Something was traveling from their heads through her arms to her. Hot Spot quickly shot out fire balls toward Miranda who quickly retreated her hands back and flipped out of the fireballs target. Robin and Wonder Girl fell to the floor unconscious. She pulled her arm back and shot it out toward Hot Spot. But when it touched his flaming head she screamed and pulled back.

"You can't touch me." Hot Spot gloated.

She laughed. "I remember when _Kaia _used to say that!"

Hot Spot gave her a confused look. "Who?"

Miranda stopped and looked at him. "Kaia, you know her."

Hot Spot shook his head.

"She's a part of the Titans! You _have _to know her!"

"No, there's no one in the Titans with that name."

Miranda huffed a laugh, then bursted it out loudly. "Are you serious! She changed it _again!_"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Miranda said as she shot her hand out again.

* * *

Wally growled as he walked down the dock. What in the world was happening? No one was around. No one was causing any disaster or breaking any laws, no destruction or problems….. Nothing. So why was he here? He needed to go back to the Tower to see if Nikki was alright. That would be best. Besides, he needed to apologize to her. He needed to make sure she was alright. That she wasn't hurt or distraught. He sighed and turned around.

"Where the hell are _you _going?" Asked an angry voice.

Wally turned around to see a figure standing on one of the Cargo boxes. His arms were crossed and his eyes glowed a dangerous red. His long blonde hair blew back in the wind. Wally narrowed his eyes as the Moonlight shinned on the figure. He wore complete black and had a devious look on his face. The figure smiled as he leaned down, then jumped up from where he was standing and landed on the floor.

"You must be _Kid Flash_. I've heard s_o _much about you….. And _Kaia._" The angered voice growled as his smiled fadded away and his fist tightened up. Wally noticed on the back of the man's right hand was the number "4" tattooed on it.

"Who?" Wally asked. "And who are _you_?"

"Brandon Manning." He said as his eyes glowed red. "And I came here to kill you." Brandon brought his arms up; flames burning on his hands then slammed them down on the ground. The flames raced up to Wally, but he sped away as fast as he could. He suddenly appeared behind Brandon and motioned to kick him, but Brandon turned around and grabbed his leg. His hand began to burn at Wally's leg; the fabric sizzling away. Wally quickly began to move his legs fast to compete with the heat. Brandon growled as he turned and threw Wally across the dock. Wally quickly flipped and landed on his feet; flinching at the pain on his leg. He looked down to see a burn mark already in place.

"Where'd you go, _Flash_?" Brandon teased.

"It's _Kid _Flash!" Wally shouted as he suddenly zoomed around Brandon. The dust and wind circled around him. Brandon gasped. The speed was cutting off his oxygen and causing his flames to burn out. Brandon growled as he gathered up all the energy he could and slammed it down on the ground. Wally was pushed back by the impact and thrown into the ocean. Wally jumped up and gasped for air.

"Let's see how well, you can swim in the heat." Brandon said as he knocked oil into the water. "Have fun." He said as he unleashed a fire ball onto the oily water. The water exploded.

Brandon smirked as he turned away. "Mission Accomplished."

"More like, failed." Wally taunted as he appeared on top of a cargo box.

"What the hell! How the hell did you-?"

"Kid _Flash. _Fastest kid on the _planet. _Hello!"

Brandon let out a roar as he fired off fireballs at Wally. He zoomed out of the way and dodged the best he could. When Brandon fired a fireball right _in front _of Wally, he stopped and turned around; only to have another fireball smash right next to him. HE growled and looked at Brandon.

"Nowhere to go, _Flash_."

"It's _Kid _Flash. I'm not _The _Flash yet."

"And you will never get to be when I'm through with you." Brandon smirked as he raised his hands.

"Screw you."

"That's Kaia's job." He laughed.

"Who's Kaia!" Wally asked.

Brandon laughed. "If you make it out of here alive, I might tell you."

"How about you tell me now?" Wally asked as he zoomed up to him and kicked him in the throat. Brandon flew back into the flames. He screamed. Wally gasped.

"Oops." He said as he stepped back.

"Oops indeed." Brandon said as he came through the flames covered in fire from head to toe. Wally's eyes widened as he backed up.

"Get Ready." Brandon warned as he raised his hands up. Just as the huge fireball was forming, his fire shut off completely and the tattoo on his hand glowed. He growled and looked at his hand.

"Well, looks like the deed has been done. I guess I can't kill you." He looked back at Wally, "I'll kill you another time."

"Wait, who's Kaia?" Wally asked.

Brandon cocked his head back and smirked. "You'll see her when you get back home."

* * *

**_Horrrrrray! I made this chapter because I thought it was time that there was _**some **_action. And I've been listening to the song Te Amo by Rihana lately and i quess that's where i got the whole scene with Wally and Nikki and when he touched her and stuff. BUt anyway! Enjoy!_**


	5. Revenge Is As Sweet As Hershey's

_**6:17 A.M. **_

_**Titans Tower…..**_

"What the-Ahh!" I shouted as I slipped on my socks and slammed my ass against the ground.

"Whoa! Watch it, Princess." Wally chuckled as he helped me back up.

"What the hell happened!" I shouted.

"They were attacked." Wally stated.

"Well Duh! I mean, how did they get hurt _this _badly!"

"Well, that's why I woke you up. You need to heal them."

"What! I don't have enough water to heal all of them! And I'm not wearing the proper clothes." I said as I looked down at the big gray sweater and booty shorts I was wearing.

"It's fine. Just tell me what to get and I'll get it." Wally smiled.

"Uhhh…" I blinked as I looked around the infirmary. "I guess I need about a couple gallons of water."

"How many gallons?" Wally asked.

"A lot," I stated. "Maybe around five or something."

"On it," Wally announced as he disappeared from my side.

I turned around and walked over to the youngest members of the Teen Titans: Melvin, Teether, and Timmy. I guess Bobby counted as a young member, too. I looked at Melvin, whose cheek was red and had small bruises on her arms and legs. Tears had stained her face as she stood close to Bobby, who was lying down on the small cot. His head had a huge rip in it and his arm was on the floor, ripped away from his torso. On Bobby's stomach was Teether; Bobby was rubbing Teether's back. Even though he looked badly damaged, he seemed fine. I walked up to Melvin and placed a hand on her small shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with red eyes... She had been crying too much.

"A-are you g-gonna fix B-Bobby?" She sniffled.

I nodded, "Yes. I will fix Bobby. But first I have to fix you." I said as I poked her nose.

"Back!" Wally announced as he came back in with a large tub filled with water to the brim.

"That kind of took a long time _Kid Flash_." I teased.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a tub in this place! Plus, I had to find **a lot** of water." He stated.

I giggled. "Well, get me three bags of ice, goz, and some Band-Aids."

"Magic word!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Nikki. What's the magic word?" Wally smirked as he put his hands on his hips.

_The magic word is get me the shit I need or _you're _gonna end up on one of these cots, too. _Is what I wanted to say, but the kids were around. So instead, I said. "Please Kid Flash!"

He laughed, "Anything for you, Princess." He bowed. Just as I turned around he appeared next to me with what I needed in his arms.

I blinked. "You're getting faster."

"Surprised?" He cocked a brow and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched the bag of ice from his hand. I squatted down to Melvin's height and placed the bag of ice on her cheek. She gave a small squeak and I quickly pulled the bag away.

"I'm sorry." I said. I turned around to Wally. "Can you get me some small rags, too, _please_?" I asked.

Wally chuckled as he suddenly handed me a small rag, the other two in his hands. I blinked as I cautiously took the rag from his hand and wrapped it around the ice bag, and then placed it against her face. She sighed and grabbed it. I smiled. "Keep it there. It'll make the swelling go down."

"Huh?" She asked. "What's swelling?"

"Smaller words, Nick." Wally said. "She's not in _High School._"

My eye twitched at the comment. "It means that it'll make the Boo-Boo go away." I said softly.

"Oh!" She said.

"Hey, Flash. I need another-." But before I could finish, I felt a cold plastic substance touch my hand. I looked up at him. "That's getting freaky." I told him as I stood up.

"Why?"

"'Cause it feels like you're not even leaving my side!" I stated.

"Well maybe I don't wanna leave your side." He smiled.

I blushed and turned to the cot Bobby was laying on. I placed a hand on Teether's back. "Teether, honey, I need you to sit up please."

He pushed his little hands up and looked at me and Wally. We both gasped. Teether had a black eye, a cut on his forehead, and a bruise of a hand around him neck. I looked at Timmy, who had the same exact mark.

"Whoa." Wally said.

"Flash," I say, "I need you to pick him up and hold him. I have to use the water to disinfect the cut."

Wally picked him up gently and held him close to his chest as if the baby were his. I felt my cheeks heaten up but quickly shook it away. I pulled the water from the tub and guided it over to Teether's cut. As I placed the water on the opened wound, he suddenly screamed. I gasped and pulled the water away.

"What the hell type of water is this!" I asked frantically.

"Salt Water." Wally answered.

"Oh." I looked at Teether. "This is gonna hurt. So, try to handle the pain." I readied him. I guess he understood because the second time I did it, he was completely quiet-though he whimpered a bit. Wally and I almost gagged when we saw all the bacteria and pus come out of his head. I then told Wally to open a window so I could dispose of it. The second I said that, the window opened and I shoved the water out. I then told him to keep it open. After, I placed a Band-Aid on Teether's head and put the Ice pack on his eye. After, I asked Wally if he could fix up Bobby while I tended to the other Titans. He agreed and went out to get thread and needle for the giant bear. When he finished, he wrapped Bobby's hand in goz and placed a Band-Aid on his head.

"He's not gonna heal if you don't kiss his head!" Melvin cried.

Wally smacked his head. "How could I forget!"

He gave Bobby a quick peek on the head and then did that same with the three kids. I smiled as I tended to Pantha's wounds. The whole day continued that way. Out of the nineteen Teen Titans, six had concussions, two had broken collar bones, five had their limbs broken, three had been electrocuted and were in shock, and three had internal bleeding. They were all unconscious. And I was amazed at how damaged the Titans were. Wally helped me out by keeping the kids quiet and occasionally helping me with the Titans; which I was _so _grateful for. He fed them and played with them. At lunch he had asked me if I wanted anything, and I said no. I was too busy trying to make sure Beast Boy's lung was still functioning. I didn't eat all day. At the end of the day-around nine or so- Wally had read them a bed time story, gave them some milk and they passed out.

"Well, what a day!" Wally whispered loudly as I was about to turn off the lights.

"Yeah," I said as I suddenly felt light headed. Next thing I knew, I was in Wally's arms.

"Whoa!" He almost shouted. "You're worn out. You didn't eat anything all day, Crazy Girl."

"I needed to help…." I mumbled.

"Yes and you did a great job to." He said as he picked me up bridal style and walked me to my room. I told him not to run or I might throw up.

"Thank you, Wally." I said with a smile. "You were such a great help with the kids."

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you have a temper like a Princess."

I reached up and tapped him on the cheek with the back of my hand. He chuckled. "I'm on _so _much pain."

"Wait till I eat! I'll make sure you're screaming that." I chuckled.

"How about I make you scream now?" He said as he kicked open the door to my room.

I bursted out in laughter. "You're such a dork!" He dropped me on my bed and disappeared. When he reappeared he returned with a bag of chips.

"Hey! You brought my Chips!" I cheered as I grabbed the bag.

"Your chips?"

"Yeah it had my name on it. I bought them today when I came over here." I said as I opened he bag. "Thanks!"

I began to eat when I looked down at his leg. Then I pointed. "You have a Boo-Boo on your leg."

He chuckled. "Boo-Boo?"

"It's red, bruised, and… Burned," I said as I reached down to touch it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this thing. The dude I was fighting burned me."

I blinked. The burn mark was in the shape of a hand. "I should heal that."

"No, you shouldn't. I heal on my own."

"How so?"

"I'm the fastest kid on the planet. I'm not only fast on my feet; I'm fast with other things too." He winked at me.

"That's what he said." I stated. Then we both bursted out in laughter. "You're such a dork. "

"Hey! I'm your dork." He got really close to my face and smiled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sure I do."

He placed his hands on either side of me on the bed, and got even closer to my face. "Of course you do."

I giggled, "You're so arrogant."

"Because I get what I want. And I want you." He stated.

I laughed. "Well you're not gonna get me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want you."

He pulled away from me; shocked. My laughter exploded out of me and I fell right on my bed; holding my stomach and feeling tears ride up. My waterbed swished from side to side at my sudden movement and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I had never laughed so hard in my life. I felt happy for once in my life. Wally, he made me feel this way.

"That's not funny!" Wally shouted; his face turning red.

"Yes it is! You get so tricked so easily! And then you flip out!" I laughed.

"What! So you were lying?" I suddenly stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked as I sat up on my elbows.

"So you find me irresistible?"

I giggled. "Okay, I find you somewhat attracting. But irresistible is just pushing it."

"I'm attractive?"

"I said _attracting_."

"Same thing." He said pride fully.

"You are so egotistical."

"And you're not?"

I looked down, the smile on my face gone. "I was. But that was a _long _time ago."

"You were?" Wally asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I never wanted to act the way I did. But to be truthful, I didn't even know I was acting that way..." I said as I looked out my window.

"What are you-?"

"I'm going to bed, Wally." I suddenly said as I got off my bed.

"Wait, Nikki-."

"I'm really tired form today, Wally. I want to go to bed."

He narrowed his eyes and turned around. "Night."

Before he could turn I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. I felt him freeze for a second then he turned around and hugged me back. I felt so serene and comfortable in his arms; I felt a blush heat up my face and squeezed him. I didn't know what was going on with me.

"Goodnight." I said as he let go.

* * *

"What the hell was that Slade!" Brandon shouted as he swung his flamed fists around.

"It was a part of my plan." Slade said calmly as he sat down on Brandon's couch.

"By calling us back right when we were just about to kill the Titans!" Harper yelled.

"Yes," Slade nodded, "Do you think you're the only people out to kill the Titans?" He pulled a remote out of his pocket and aimed it at the T.V. static filled the screen till a group of familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"Is that the Brotherhood of Evil?" Kane asked in disgust.

"Indeed. It seems I have made a deal with them. I get the team that's able to knock down the Titans, they go in for the kill, and I get what I want." Slade's eye narrowed.

"You were using us!" Miranda shouted.

"In a way yes. But think about it this way, the Titans are down, so that means no one can protect-."

"Dumbass," Kane growled. "She's protected by that-."

"_Him_." Brandon growled as his entire body turned to fire.

"Oh, Didn't Brandon-." Harper smirked.

"And I want him dead." Brandon growled once more.

"And you will have the chance." Slade said. He turned his head to Greed, "Can't you peer into other people's mind?"

"Indeed I can." She smirked.

"And he's not at the tower anymore." Miranda said as she pulled at picture of a young boy speeding down the sidewalk.

"Brandon, would you like to continue the fight?"

"Indeed I would. But after we gave her our little warning."

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed; my forehead sweating, I felt like I was in an oven and my head had begun to thump. My heart raced, my fist tightened against the sheets, and I suddenly began to cry. The dream seemed so real:

_Flames circled around me as I sat in the middle, with _him _sitting in front of me. I kept backing up away from him, but tried not to get to close to the flames. I gasped as he suddenly appeared in front of my face. He smiled and his long blonde hair fell on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I almost screamed at him. He was evil; purely. I hated him with every ounce of feeling in my body. He was the devil, he was Satin, and he was _**Wrath. **_I wanted to kill him. But I was in his territory in the 5__th__ Circle of Hell. Where screams were heard throughout the land and flames covered were like water. The second you touched them, your whole body would desinagrate. This is where your rage-full and hatred soul would reside when you die. I knew this would be my new home sooner or later. I just hoped to god, I wouldn't be with _him. _I looked down to see that we were sitting on molted lava that was compressed into a rock. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him; not in the eyes though._

"_I've missed you-." _

"_Shut up." I whispered as I turned my head away. I knew if I were to look in his eyes, I would be stuck in this nightmare forever. It was a rule. _

"_Don't be like that, babe. I don't like it when you're mean." _

"_I don't like _you._" I growled. _

"_I'll make you change your mind." He said slyly._

"_No you won't." _

"_Not even if your little lover was killed?" He asked. _

"_I don't have a-." _

"_Kid Flash isn't your lover? You two seemed awfully close, though." _

"_He's not my lover!" _

"_Then what is he? You're _friend? _We both know you don't have friends." _

"_The Titans are my friends!" I turned to face him .But I looked at his forehead, trying to steer clear of his eyes. _

"_You've only known them for a couple of days. Not even a week."I could see in my peripheral vision that he narrowed his eyes._

"_They didn't know me either, yet they still accepted me in their group; their family!" _

"_We're your family!" The flames exploded and began to burn my arm; I quickly pulled my arm back before they spread through my body. I screamed and pulled my head down. He reached and grabbed me by the chin; pulling my head up. Again, I looked at his forehead. "We've always been you're family for-!" _

"_FAMILY!" I screamed. "We never were a family after what you did to _all _of us! I hate you!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rumble; I think I was controlling the lava in the rock. _

_He growled and let go of my face. He got up to his feet, took a few steps back, turned around. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sweetheart. But no matter; I'll get you back." _

"_No you won't." _

"_Yes. I will. It's not like _Kid Flash _is gonna help you out in any way is he? Or should I say, _you're _not going to help him out." He cocked his head back and smirked. _

_I gasped; my eyes glowing blue, "BRANDON!" I screamed as I jumped up, but right as I was about to grab him….._

I gasped away; pulling myself up off the bed. Something in my head kept telling me to go turn on the T.V. I didn't want to get up; I was too afraid to go. I bit my lip; terrified. I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head on them, tears riding up. I've been crying a lot lately. I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was scared for someone else. That just made me cry even more. I was selfish; I've always been that way; even when I didn't want to be. I wasn't greedy; conceded more or less. It was what I was. I looked up and got off my bed. I sneaked back to the living room and reached for the remote. My hand shook as I put my finger on the on button. I closed my eyes. I was scared. I pressed the big red button on the remote and the T.V. fizzed on. There he was; barley standing, his eyes half closed, his clothes ripped to shreds, his shoulder bleeding, blood coming from his mouth, and sweat trickling down his face. I've watched him on T.V. a couple times to know that he _needs _food to keep going. I felt my eyes widen and my hands shake. He was out of energy.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"_Kid Flash is not looking too good, folks. It seems that this new enemy is getting the better of him." _The news reporter claimed as a shadow of the enemy approached Wally. I almost cried when I saw _him _standing over Wally.

"I have to go…." I whispered. But my body wouldn't move. I was in utter shock and scared for Wally's life.

Brandon kicked Wally in the face and Wally went flying backwards. I began to tremble. _What am I going to do? _I asked myself. Brandon punched Wally in the face, telling him to stay away from someone, I couldn't hear the name. _I need to help him. _I said to myself. But what was I going to do; my body wouldn't allow me to move. Brandon picked Wally up and head-butted Wally in the face. _He needs help! _I yelled at myself. I didn't know how to help him. I began to cry at the chaos that took place. Just about twenty minutes ago I was talking to Wally, and now I was watchin his demise. Then it hit me. How the hell did Brandon get there so fast? There's no way he could just go from my head to Main Street in merely a second. _IT WAS AN ILLUSION! _My head screamed. I gasped. Someone had hacked into my brain and gave me all those thoughts. I tightened my fist; angered that someone had tricked me and took control of my mind. I almost screamed, but thought about the other Titans who were resting. _Miranda! _That bitch! I was going to kill her ass when I saw her!

I looked up on the screen as my eyes turned blue. The water pipe under Brandon exploded and shot him ten feet in the air. People gasped and looked around anxiously to see who had done it. Wally looked around; hope on his face. I quickly pulled my communicator out of my pocket and set it to call him. "Wally!" I called.

He reached down and picked up the communicator. _"N-Nikki?" _He asked weakly. _"Where are you?" _

"Home," I said. "I don't know how, but I'm controlling the water through the T.V."

"_That's really freaky."_ He stated.

"I know. But you need to get out of there, now!" I shouted.

"_I don't have my strength." _He stated.

"Well, hurry! I'll try to hold him off as much as I can! But you have to run!"

"_Hurry for what?" _

"For regaining your strength!" I shouted.

"_Oh….. Well, that'll take a while." _

I growled. "Hurry."

Brandon jumped up and screamed, "_WHERE ARE YOU!"_ He screamed. He always did hate being attacked from out of nowhere. It was one of the things that turned his flame to an explosion. "_SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ More water shot up and slammed into his shoulder. The water was so pressurized that it shot right through his shoulder. He screamed as his entire body set to flame. He was pissed.

I pulled the communicator up to my mouth and pressed the button, "Get out of there, Wally."

"_On it, Princess."_ He said as he got up.

"_Kid Flash had gotten up!" _The reporter shouted.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"_Where are you going!" _Brandon asked as he faced Wally.

"_Home,"_ Wally saluted with two fingers and disappeared.


	6. Crash

**_Hola World! I know I've taken 4ever to do this, but high school isn't all for free time. Anyway! I have finally uploaded this chapter! It reveals a very revealing secret! And will blow your brains out! If it does, then I am not responsible for it! (It's not my fault you can't keep your head in her skull) _**

**_anywayz! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Wally lay on my bed; all clothes off save for his boxers. I bit my lip as he lay exhausted and unconscious. My mind was in so much parallel. Guilt racked my mind feverously; _it's my entire fault. _Were the words that kept circling through my head. I don't think I could forgive myself for bringing the Titans in to this. For bringing _Wally _into this. He didn't deserve this. None of them did. It was _my _problem. I had to deal with this _**on my own. **_I wouldn't let the Titans be involved with this. I _knew _that Brandon and his goons attacked the Titans. It was only logic. He had attacked the Titans. And I wasn't going to let him do it again. I bit my lips and kneeled down to Wally's bed side. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the bed.

"I'm sorry, Wally." I said. "I'm not going to let them do this to you again. I promise."

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Brandon shouted as his body bursted into flames. "WHOEVER THE FUCK DID THAT, I WILL FUCKING RIP THEIR SPIN OUT AND SHOVE IT UP THEIR ASS!"

"Calm down. You act like you don't know who it is." Harper said as she leaned against the small cubby in the wall. "Clearly it was _her. _And yet you make it seem like it was some other superhero."

Brandon suddenly grabbed Harper by the face. Her eyes widened at his quickness. "You think you're _so _smart, don't you? Well, let's see how smart you are with out a brain!" His hand burst into flames. Harper began to scream for dear life as she grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off. But it was too late; he had reduced her skull to ash. And it now scattered on the floor. Her limp, headless body fell to the floor with a soft _Dud _and she lay their lifelessly.

Brandon turned around, "Anyone else got something to say?"

The ash from Harper's head began to rise and swirl up and circle around what was left of Harper's neck. It swirled around creating a skull, when it began to patch up the muscle in her body, finally her eyes, teeth, and hair floated into place and finished. Harper shot up and gasped for air. She looked up at Brandon with pure fear in her eyes.

" Brandon , you need to calm down. She was just stating the-." Brandon suddenly slit Miranda's throat. She began to choke and quickly grabbed her neck as it bled heavily. She hunched over and gripped the couch as her blood dripped down onto the concrete.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!" Brandon screamed.

"You're getting out of control!" Kane shouted as he ran to Miranda.

"Fuck you!" Brandon shouted as he punched his fist through Kane's stomach.

Reed, Adam, and Slade sat on the couch and watched the abuse unfold. It wasn't long till Adam decided that it was time to stop. But as he got up, Brandon ran his hand right through his face and ripped Reed's stomach out of his belly. Slade just watched in amazement. When all of the people finally regenerated their body parts, they slithered back against the wall and glared at the monster that was abusing them.

"I am the only one who gets a say in this! I'll kill all of you! Every last one of you!" Brandon raged. Harper's eyes widened, his eyes were wild with rage.

Miranda could feel all of her group mates' fear. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"If anyone says something ever again, I will fucking gut you like a fish! Got it!"

Everyone nodded slowly. They needed to get away from him, before things went too far.

* * *

The Titans woke up the next day rejuvenated and revived. They had never felt so alive in their life. Robin was the first to wake to the smell of Bacon sizzling on the stove and he decided to wake up everyone when Nikki came into the room and asked if anyone wanted breakfast. After they all awoke, they walked out to the main room only to see that she had pulled the two tables together and made food for all of them. At first they were dumbfounded; how in the hell did she make all this food in such a short time (Nikki had awoke Robin at nine-when she started cooking-and it took him and hour for him to wake everyone up)? It was amazing that she had done all of this. They all rushed to their seats as Nikki handed out the food and greeted everyone. The last one to wake up and get to the table was Wally. He appeared in his uniform, stretched and yawned, then made his way toward Nikki, who handed him a plate of Over-easy eggs, Hash Browns, two bacons strips, and toast. He patted her on the head and spun around in a circle (Which caused everyone to give him a confused look [even Nikki]) and then walked back toward the door.

"Uh, that was a little-."

"Odd," Raven finished for Beast Boy.

"Yes, that was." Starfire agreed.

"Why's he going back their? He doesn't live here." Cyborg asked.

"He's going to my room. He's been sleeping there for a while now. Last night he was attacked. He still isn't feeling well." Nikki said as she placed her hands on the edge of the sink.

"Attacked? By who?" Robin asked; suddenly serious.

"No one important, really." Nikki shook her head, "Just another robbery."

"And they got him bad?" Beast Boy said in amazement.

"The guy had a bomb or two and that's about it. He's fine, just not feeling well."

Behind the closed door into the main hall, Wally gripped his plate; having hearing Nikki's lies. She didn't tell the Titans the truth. She was hiding something; clearly. He turned around and motioned to walk back to Nikki's room.

"Yumm-AY!" Cyborg shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

"You're already done!" Beast Boy shouted. "We just started eating!"

"Why are you acting so surprised BB? I'm a fast eater."

"Too fast if you ask me."

"That's what she said." Hot Spot chuckled.

Some people bursted out in laughter.

"Ugh! That's _so _immature!" Kole complained.

"What?" Hot Spot asked.

"The "That's What She Said" comment. It's immature." Argent agreed.

"No it's not! It's hilarious! Especially when you say it at the right time!" Hareld laughed.

"I have to agree with Kole. Very immature." Pantha shook her head.

Starfire was still giggling. "I get it. He is referring to a woman who has had sexual activity and she is stating certain things about the sexual intercourse!"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Star, how did you know that?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy had told me a while back." She giggled.

Robin shot Beast Boy a dirty look.

"Hey! Don't look at me! She was asking for it!" He laughed.

The whole table bursted out in laughter. Nikki watched and smiled. This was a family. A great family. _Her _family.

"So, Nikki," Robin called. "What made you cook for us?"

"Huh?" She asked as she turned toward Robin, who snapped her out of her thinking. "Oh, well, you guys have been resting all day and I didn't want you guys to get up and cook for yourself."

"You already helped us by healing us." Robin stated. The other titans agreed.

She smiled. "It was just something I wanted to do."

* * *

I walked down the hallway to my room, when I felt someone following me. I turned around to see Raven. She stared at me with her nonchalant face, though her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Her hoodie was down and she had her cloak behind her. I could see her hand twitching. I blinked.

"Hey, Ray." I waved.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" She asked.

"Because you're my friends."

"We barely know you." She said quickly. "You attacked Kid Flash and left. When you came back it was like you completely changed. Suddenly you were able to control your powers."

"Well, my powers aren't that hard to control."

"For all we know, you could be another Terra. I don't trust you, and don't expect me to."

My eyes widened. Terra Markov was one of the former members of the Teen Titans a long time ago. She was a beautiful young girl with the power to control gravity and the earth with a mild problem. She could barely control her powers. Beast Boy had found out about her lack of control and she made him promise not to tell. When Robin found out, she thought Beast Boy had told Robin and left in a rage. When she came back, she had full control of her powers. But Raven didn't trust her till they both saved their home. Unfortunately, Terra was a spy for Slade and was only on the team to find the Titans secrets and weaknesses. Afterwards, she began to attack the Titans. Though, they didn't want to; until she tried to kill all of them. They then fought with no mercy. She ran to Slade, who beat her till she lost it a fought back; killing him and saving the town from a volcano. She now goes to school with me. But since I haven't gone to school lately, I don't really know how things are going with her.

I sighed and opened my door slightly to look on my bed; Wally was fast asleep on my bed. I closed the door and looked at Raven. "I understand that you would feel that way. It's not really a surprise. But, I'm not like Terra. Not entirely."

"Not entirely?" She asked as she cocked a brow.

"I'm not gonna betray you." I looked her dead in the eye. "This, right now, is the closest thing to a family I've ever had in a _long _time. And I don't wanna fuck it up."

She narrowed her eyes and turned around. But before she walked away, she cocked her head back and said, "Just don't expect any trust from me."

"I don't." I said softly as I slide open my door.

* * *

**Later that day….**

I shook my head, "How could you say that?"

"It's just logic." Wally shrugged.

"But she's way stronger!"

"But it's the brains." Robin added as he tapped his forehead.

"So you're saying Starfire's stupid? What a mean boyfriend." I said as I stuffed another French fry in my mouth.

"No, no, no. Not that, I'm just saying, Bumblebee has good skills." Robin explained.

"I agree with Nikki; Starfire has strength. Bumblebee would be crushed by Starfire." Cyborg stated.

"What about Pantha?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, she _is _a pro wrestler."

"So? She doesn't have any _real _powers." Wally stated.

"But she can kick some ass." Robin added.

"Some. But not all." I giggled.

The guys laughed as well.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to talk about the girls while they're out?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not like they're gonna know about this." Robin said as he dipped one of the fries in the ketchup.

"You never really know. Doesn't Raven have telekinesis? She could be reading all of our minds right about now." I smiled.

The guys laughed.

"Raven wouldn't do that." Robin laughed.

I giggled. "That'd be funny if she did."

"Oh! I just got an idea!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's play truth or dare?"

"NO." All of us said in unison.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Number one, it was totally random. And Number two, no." I said.

"Well, I wanna play a game." Beast Boy pouted.

"Well, you could always call up Raven and you two can play a really fun _game._" Wally smirked.

Beast Boy's face actually turned another color. Everyone laughed. I turned to Wally, my mouth agape at his words.

"That was terrible!" I laughed slapping him in the chest.

"That was a good one, Flash!" Cyborg laughed. Tears were slipping down his face.

Beast Boy got up and stomp0ed away.

I quickly stopped laughing and looked around. "Hey, where are the other _male_ Titans?"

"They're either out or training. We don't really hang out much." Robin said as he leaned back against the seat and put his feet up on the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Normally, the other Titans like Hot Spot, The Herald, and Kilowatt don't really talk to us. They usually stay to themselves or leave for long periods of time. If anything, the girls hang out more than the guys do." Robin explained. "Sometimes they just leave and go back home. So we never really get to hang out."

"That's right," I said as I perked my head up, "Hot Spot lives in the Northern African part, The Herald lives in Limbo and Kilowatt normally likes to disappear from time to time."

"Exactly," Cyborg said. "It gets pretty boring around here."

"Don't you live in Keystone City, Flash?" I asked looking at him.

He blinked and looked up at me; three fries sticking out of his mouth. "Huh?" He asked, "Oh! Yeah."

"But lately he's been helping us out here." Robin said.

"Well, I think the Titans could use my amazing speed." Wally bragged.

I rolled my eyes and reached for a fry. But the basket was empty. "What the hell, Flash!" I shouted as I turned to him. "You ate all the fries!"

"I was hungry." He shrugged.

"You're always hungry!"

"I need to eat!"

"Not the whole basket of fries!" I countered as I slammed the basket on the table.

"Calm down," Robin said as he got up, "I'll just-."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. I gasped and looked up. Cyborg ran to the computers and began to type furiously. He then turned to Robin and said, "It's them."

* * *

"The Titans are coming!" Harper shouted as she ran into the museum.

"What! Slade said they'd be fucking weak!" Brandon shouted as his hand burst into flames. Unfortunately, his hand was around a security guard's face and now his headless body was falling to the floor.

"It's obvious Slade lied." Miranda said.

Brandon shot a fire ball at her and she burst into flames; falling off the large statue she was on. "We came here to do what Slade told us to do and kill the Titans once and for all!"

"Good luck with that," Robin said as he pulled out his weapons, "We don't die so easily." Behind him stood Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Melvin, Bobby, Lighting, Ravenger-who suddenly appeared at Titans Tower, and Nikki-who wasn't even paying attention to the situation.

"Apparently not." Kane growled as he got to his feet.

"Let's go!" Brandon shouted as he zoomed toward the group.

"Teen Titans! GO!" Robin announced. The crew scattered. Nikki looked up and gasped at the man. She quickly hid in the shadows so they wouldn't see her.

Kid Flash zoomed around to the first person who attacked him and gave multiple punches to him. He looked up to see Brandon in the air; his hands on fire ready to slam down on Kid Flash. Kid Flash gasped and ran out of the way. When Brandon slammed down, the whole ground exploded.

"Hey, Cutie! I remember _you!_" Harper giggled as she turned her arm into a rope and wrapped it around Beast Boy's body; pulling it towards her. "You're much cuter up close." Beast Boy blushed at the beauty but brushed it off and transformed into a T-Rex; breaking out of her grip.

"Ow!" She cried as she pulled her arm back. "Talk about being rejected much." She growled. "I don't take rejection well little one." She then began to transform her body.

Kane spun around, brought his foot up, and slammed it down on Cyborg's head. When Argent flew to punch him, he jumped up, and round house kicked her in the face. She flew back and slammed into the wall. He then ran up to Cyborg-who was still on the floor, on his knees-and kneed him in the face.

Starfire gasped as Reed bit her foot. She quickly pulled her boot off and he swallowed it whole. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her mouth open. "That is most disgusting." He then shot it out of his mouth, Starfire ducked with a small yelp. Lightning shot his hands out and electrocuted Reed. Reed fell to the floor. Lighting smiled, but Reed got back up and ran toward Lighting. "Look out!" She cried. When Lighting turned around, Reed bit down on Lighting's wrist. He ripped Lighting's hand off.

Robin threw more of his weapons, ice, explosions, and much more; but none of it budged Miranda, whose body was slowly turning into a snake. She slithered around Robin and sent her hand aiming for his head, but the Ravenger blocked Miranda's hand with her sword. Miranda jumped back and began to attack Ravenger.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she sent small objects flying toward Adam, who quickly dodged it and jumped up to her. She gasped as he jumped to her height. He swung his leg around to kick her in the face, but Melvin was sent flying toward him by Bobby. She tackled him to the ground. Adam growled and picked Melvin up by the Ponytails. He threw her across the room.

Nikki stood behind the huge statue of Jesus Christ. She looked down, how ironic? She stayed there, hearing the screams and yells of her friends. She couldn't go out there. She couldn't it was impossible. Not going to happen. She should just bail right now and never come back. Run to a new city and go to a better place. Don't ever look back or even think about the Titans ever again. Or Wally…. She gasped as she heard an explosion. She came from out of the statue and saw all of her friends on the floor Brandon standing around them, his eyes and fists on fire. She gasped and took a step back. "No…" She whispered. She looked around the group. A pipe… through Wally's shoulder. Suddenly, panic swept through her and her heart raced. "Wally!" She screamed without thinking she ran toward Brandon and grabbed the guitar that was on her back. She jumped into the air with her guitar over her head. When Brandon looked up he gasped. She slammed the guitar down on the earth right when he jumped out of the way. The ground exploded and caused the earth to cave in. The other Titans quickly moved back.

"Well, well, well," Brandon said as the other members of his group joined his side. "Look who decided to show her face out in public for the first time."

Nikki growled as she tightened her grip on her guitar.

"We were afraid you'd let your own fear kill them all. But looks like you actually showed some _Pride_." Brandon teased.

Nikki growled as she began to run, she let out a wail as she stopped and swung at Brandon's head. He quickly ducked and let it slam against the wall. "BASTARD!" He flipped out of the way and landed on the large Jesus statue with the rest of his group members.

"What are you so angry about? It's not like they don't know." Brandon smirked. "I mean, they _are your friends_ as you claimed them to be."

"They are!"

"So why haven't you told them about us?" Brandon smiled.

"Shut up!" Nikki screamed.

"We're your _family, _Nikki. But you haven't told them that either. Haven't you?"

"What's he talking about?" Robin asked wearily as he tried to get up.

"You are _not _my family! You never were!" Nikki countered.

"_We _were your family and you knew it!" Miranda shouted. "But you left us for these wannabe super-shits! They're pathetic!"

"No they're not!"

"What are they talking about?" Beast Boy asked as he helped Raven up.

"They really don't know!" Harper laughed.

"You should have never trusted her!" Reed sang.

"I thought they were your _friends_?" Kane asked.

"That's pretty cold." Adam added.

"Nikki!" Robin yelled.

"Nikki? Is that the name you go by _Now? _How ugly!" Harper commented.

"Nikki! Answer us!"Cyborg shouted.

"Shut up!" Nikki shouted at Harper.

"Oh, come on! Let's all hear "_Nikki's_" real name! Right, _Kaia!" _

"_Wait! Who's Kaia!" Wally asked. _

_Brandon cocked his head back and smirked. "You'll see her when you get back home."_

Wally gasped a she looked at Nikki/Kaia in shock. It then turned to anger. She looked back at him, with tears in her eyes. And he could tell; She was scared.

* * *

_**BUUUUUUUUUUURN! EPIC FAILURE! **_

_**Kaia: Shut up! That was secretive!  
Wally: Not really, TIRN33 gave it away in the begging chapters. **_

_**Kaia: Shut up!**_

_**Wally: Hey! When are we gonna have sex! I want my own sex scene!**_

_**Kaia: What! **_

_**TIRN33: Relax, children! I shall make a Lemon soon enough! **_

_**Wally; Next chapter? **_

_**Kaia: No!**_

_**TIRN33: Not next chapter... Soon. See YA!**_


	7. Now The Cage Bird Sings

_**Yay! I finally updated! Sorry I took years, but… High School, man! I'm running all over the place with being a T.A. (Teachers Assistant), being in the Young Writers Club, and the Photography club. Not to mention the News paper club. So my updates will be a little slow. But I do promise to make a Young Justice story. I'm working on it now **__**. So review this one please, until next time :D!**_

_**

* * *

**_

My whole world crashed down. I looked around at all the shocked faces. They knew what that name was, Wally had asked me about it before we went off on the mission, and I had lied and told him that I never heard the name in my life. But now he knew; now _they _knew. Robin looked at me with pure shock, while Raven glared at me with so much hatred. I felt like I was going to blow up. Like everything I had was gone; slipped through my fingers. I looked over at Wally, who had yanked himself off of the pipe. He got up and glared at me. His glare was so cold and full of wrath that I started tearing up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I looked around me and everyone-my teammates- star at me like I was a stranger; like they had never knew me. I then looked back up at _the. _They smiled down at me with so much arrogance. It only made my blood boil even more.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being lifted up and everything else was a blur. Next thing I knew, I was outside the city; in the woods. I was placed against a tree; sitting. I looked up at Wally, who was pacing back and forth. His shoulder was still bleeding, but it didn't seem to faze him. His face was so red with anger I thought his head my pop. I opened my mouth to say something but he brought his hand up and shook his head. He paced around for about seventeen more minutes and then stopped and glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Wally asked harshly.

"I-."

"And don't you _dare _tell me you're Nikki because I know for a fact that you're not." Wally interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was going to say that my name is Kaia Swayer."

"And who the hell are they?" He asked, pointing to the city.

"The Seven Deadly Sins."

"Bullshit."

"Don't _bullshit _me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, _now's _the time you decided to tell the truth! After you lied to _me_? To _us!_" Wally shouted.

"I lied to protect you!"

"From what!"

"Myself!" I screamed as I leaned forward. "They've been hunting me for years! And I've been running for them! Changing my name! My appearance! Everything to keep these monsters off of me!"

"They said that they were your family."

I stopped sobbing and looked up at him with a fierce glare. "They _are not _my family. They have done nothing but kill and destroy! I am nothing like that!"

"You _killed _and _destroyed our _trust, Nikki!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" I screamed as I bursted out into tears.

He sighed and sat down in front of me. "Please, I'm confused and angry. You lied and kept things a secret from us. You could have told us and you _knew _we'd protect you. So why keep it a secret?"

"If you really knew what I was, you'd hate me forever." I stated.

"I would never hate you, Nikki."

"Yes you would. You hate me now. Everyone does." I said as I covered my face with my hands.

"No," He said as he grabbed my arms. "No one hates you. Right now, they're just mad and they feel kind of betrayed. _I _feel betrayed."

I looked up at him.

"Please, tell me everything about you." Wally insisted.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story."

"I think I can manage." He said flatly.

I sighed. "Okay…..

"I was born back in 2 A.D. Way before Christ was born. I was born as Kaia Sawyer to a priest and a house keeper. My father, Priest Leto, was the only priest that spoke the word of God. He claimed he knew everything about the man and that God had given him the power to heal the mentally depressed by his preaching. In truth, he was just a lying asshole who thought his word was law and took control over the mentally depressed and used them as slaves. He was a monster who thought _he _was _God_. My mother committed suicide to get away from my dads constant beatings and misuse of their love. I was never like my dad. I was the complete opposite. I would set the slaves free and tell them what they needed to know so they could be happy. But all I ever told them was, 'if you're positive and look on the bright side, all good will come your way'. And that was all they needed. I took care of people who thought of themselves as pathetic or depressed. I treated everyone the same and told them that they were all special in their own way. I put the people before me. But my father found out of my doings and grew envious that people listened to me more then my Father. So on the night of my fourteenth birthday, he killed me in my sleep." I looked up at Wally who looked at me with so much shock.

I looked back down. "God had seen what had happened and told me that I was to be reborn. I was wrongfully murdered by my father, who was the symbol of Pride. I was the opposite and was the Symbol of Humility. So God had announced that the day his son is born, is the day I will be able to walk the earth with my family. The family I had created in heaven. The ones you fought back in town. I was the third to be found and had a white tattoo of three on my back. Now it's black."

"I've never seen it." Wally shook his head.

I stood up, turned around and lifted up the back of my tube top. The tube top only covered my boobs to it was easier to pull up. Wally gasped. The number three on my back was small but still noticeable. I pulled my top down.

"So, then what happened?" He asked.

"Then, Jesus was born. My-then-family was roaming the earth with me: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and And Humility. Or Harper, Reed, Miranda, Adam, Brandon, Kane, and me. We shared our love and religion to love with what we were to everyone. When the year 1000 came along, god had granted us powers; powers that we could only use for good. After that, life was easy, but when a certain generation came along, it all changed. I was the only one granted with a second power and Brandon and Kane had found out about it. The rule of the Heavily Sins was that we do not give into temptation. That we are not allowed to hate or have sex till we're married or act Greedy toward each other, ect.

"But, When Kane and Brandon saw me use my strength to save a young boy from being crushed by a falling tree; they became Envious and full of Wrath. Brandon had told the others about the powers and they became curious. Kane had become Envy in time; he didn't think it was fair that I had powers. Brandon soon became Wrath; not being able to handle the fact that I was stronger than him caused him to burst into flames. Adam didn't care and turned into Sloth due to all the times he didn't bother to lift a finger when we fought. Miranda suddenly wanted to have my powers for her won and became Greedy. And Harper… I don't know what happened to her…but she changed and soon became Lust. The worst part was that when everyone looked up at me with so much hatred and Envy, I became Pride. I thought I was the best because I could kill anyone with a single blow; and that's exactly what I did. I killed anyone who defied me, anyone who questioned my words or thought I was crazy. It only took me a couple years to realized that I had become the one thing I hated; my father. I was angry and horrified at myself. I had to leave, but when I would tell them, they would become furious and try to kill me. So I left them. I ran for years. I didn't want to be like them. Like my father."

Wally suddenly appeared next to me; he grabbed my hand and held it close to his chest. "I'm sorry." He said. "I-I'm going to protect you."

"No, I'm a monster," I said pulling my hand away. "I don't-."

"You are _not _a monster, Nikki! " He suddenly shouted as he looked up at me. "You're just misunderstood and in a lot of pain. I understand how you feel." He looked down. "When Jinx betrayed us, I felt like an idiot, a dunce, a moron. I felt like the whole thing was my fault and I left too. I left the titans and didn't come back for about a year. I didn't want to be around people who I throat hated me. Plus, I was in so much pain, that it was unbearable. I loved her, but she-."

"Stabbed you in the back." I concluded. "Brandon was my lover. And he just turned against me when he found out about my powers."

"I will protect you from them. I promise." Wally said as he kissed my hand. "I won't let them take you."

* * *

_**Sorry It's so short. But... I'll try to make a longer one next chapter. I promise :)**_


	8. Trust

_**Well here you go! Sorry about it taking so long! Hope all my readers havn't given up on me yet! And read my new stories please! If you love me you will! And this chapter has a lemon! Not a good one but a lemon no less!**_"You brought her back here?" Raven asked; her anger slowly but surely surfacing to her face.

* * *

Wally West knew that if he brought Nikki back to the tower, the Titans would be pissed as fuck. But he didn't care. She had fallen asleep after she cried her eyes out. He picked her up and raced his ass off towards the tower. He tightened his fist as he confronted the Titans, "Yes, I did."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raven asked again, taking a step forward, "Why the hell would you bring her back here?"

"Raven, she's not our enemy." Wally stated.

"She almost got us killed! And you say she's not our enemy!"

"She didn't mean to put any of you guys in danger!"

"Then why the hell did she send almost get us killed twice? Why the hell did she lie to us about who she really is!"

"Because she wanted to protect all of us! She's been running from these guys for years! She never expected them to go after you! She never did!"

"Bullshit!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted.

Everyone gasped as they turned to Beast Boy. "She lied to us; she used us as her shield! She doesn't deserve to be a part of this team! She's just another Terra!"

"Is that what this is about! You just can't let go, can you! Look, I understand, Garfield! You're not the only one who's been betrayed by the love of your life! But-Nikki's not like that!"

"Her name's Kaia," Raven stated, "Nikki is just another fake name that she pulled up for herself."

Bumblebee walked into the room with her teammates behind her, she held a stack of folders in her hands, "She's gone by more than one fake name. She's been taking every name that she hears."

"She's been running for a long time," Wally defended, "She's tired of it, She wants to start a new life. She wants to live without worry. She's tired of running."

"Well, too damn bad. She's going to have to stretch her legs, because she's gonna keep running." Bumblebee stated.

"You're just gonna turn your back on her?" Wally asked.

"She lied to us. She almost got us killed." Raven stated as she motioned to turn around.

"You almost got your friends killed, too, Raven. More time then Nikki has." Wally said, "Nikki is in the same exact position as you were in when your father was going to take over the world. You lied to your friends saying that you didn't know what the hell was going on until it was too late. So don't you dare turn your back on her. Because your friends never turned thier back on you."

"Wally," Dick said as he stepped forward.

"I don't care about what the hell you do anymore. If you don't want to help her, then fine. I'll help her by myself."

"You care about her that much?" Starfire asked as she floated towards him.

"More then you know." Wally walked out the room.

* * *

I looked out the window.

I shouldn't be here. Wally should have never brought me here. But he did. He said he'd talk to the Titans for me. After I told him everything, I cried myslef to sleep in his arms. I didn't think Wally cared that much. We only knew each other for a short time. Yet he cares aout me so much. I looked down. They were going to come after me. They knew where I was at. The Sins weren't like any other villan. They were ruthless and would attack thier enemy at thier base. That's what worried me more. The sunlight lightly shone across the floor, carefully scraping against my legs. I sighed and placed my hands on my thighs and ran my hands through my hair. It was dirty; greasy-sweaty. I felt dirty. I got up off the bed and began to take off my clothes while walking towards the shower. Just as I took off my pants, Wally walked in the room.

"Oh, Um... I-."

"It's fine." I said planly. "You didn't know."

He zoomed up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Nikki-."

"Don't call me that. My name's Kaia. Call me Kaia."

"You don't want to be called Kaia." Wally said as he grabbed my chin gently and lifted it up.

"I don't want to BE Kaia." I looked up into his blue eyes.

"You don't have to be." He leaned closer. I actually felt a blush seep onto my face.

"No," I agreed, "I don't."

"Then don't." He leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let him take full control. His hands wandered down to my hips and I swung my arms around his neck. His tounge traced around my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. His mouth was so warm and I felt so invited. I felt his hands trail down towards my ass. He gave it a small squeeze and I queaked. He chuckled at the little sound and then left my lips to whisper in my ear, "Cute."

I blushed, but couldn't help but giggle. His soft lips were planted on my neck, which casued a shiver to run down my spine. I ran my hands through his hair and gave off a soft moan as he sucked on the right spot. I pulled his head up and reached for his mask. He grabbed my hand. "Trying to get under my mask."

"I wanna see your face, Wally." I said softly.

He smiled and grabbed his mask, pulling it off-over his head and letting his hair slightly fall into his face. I moved my fingers up and lightly brushed the hair out of place. He then looked down at his costume, "I don't think this is fair."

"How so?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm wearing way too much clothes." He joked.

I giggled as I reached around to undo the zipper he had on his back. His smile widened as he slipped out of the suit with ease and kissed me again. His kisses were so full of love and passion; his soft lips colliding with mine. He reached down and grabbed my legs, pulling them up and wrapping them around his torso. He placed me on the bed as he bit at my neck. I sighed with pleasure as he reached around and unhooked my bra. My body shivered; the cold air suddenly latching onto my bare skin. He noticed as the Goosebumps and stopped; running his hand up my thigh softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "just a little nervous."

"You want to-."

"I want to do this, Wally." I stated as I looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. "Can I have some fun first?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I felt him pull down my panties.

"This is what I mean," He inserted a finger in my and vibrated it. I gasped, my eyes widening and my hands clenching the sheets. It felt amazing. The vibrating sensation flowing through my body and causing me to almost moan. I couldn't. The Titans…. They were down the hall. And if they heard…..I gasped. I decided to give off little whimpers and bite my lip. I wanted to scream my ass off. But couldn't. Wally moved over me and smirked. "I got you whimpering. Cute."

Oh, hell no. I smirked, knowing he was trying to get me to lose this little "game" we were playing. I reached into his boxers and squeezed his dick. He groaned and inserted another finger in; it vibrated faster. I began to thrust my hand up and down in his boxers. He groaned and finally pulled out of me. He yanked my hand away and pulled off his boxers. I blinked as he spread my legs and adjusted himself near my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked.

"When am I not?"

He thrust inside me; his dick vibrating. I arched my back and let out a small squeal. I tried to hard not to scream. The pleasure was too beautiful and amazing. It made me feel like I was in heaven. He grabbed my hips slowly went into me. I didn't mind him going slow. The vibrations were enough to make me want to scream. He suddenly began to go faster and faster. My body couldn't take anymore. I felt pleasure circling my body. All the way to my core. I through my head back as I came. Wally was still going for a couple more minutes. Then groaned as he came. My whole body was going through a rush of excitement and pleasure. I was sticky and sweaty and the room reeked of sex. Wally collapsed beside me and pulled me close to him.

"I-."

"Don't say it." I stated. "Not now."

* * *

"What the fuck was that!" Brandon shouted; smoke arising from his skin. "You said the Titans would be down!"

"Obviously they weren't!" Harper shouted as she broke her comb in her hand.

"Where the hell's Slade! I want him dead! I wanna burn that little mask off his face!" Brandon shouted as his hands shot up into flames.

"Now, now," Slade said as he walked out of the shadows. "I don't think you want to do that."

Brandon motioned to attack. Slade simply moved out of the way and chopped the back of Brandon's neck.

"Listen to me." Slade said as he walked in the middle of the group. "Don't you know the reasons for the first attack you put on the Titans?"

"No," Miranda said as she got up.

"The first ambush was to test the Titans as a team. See how much stronger they've gotten as over the past year or so. The second ambush, however, was to draw out YOUR little friend. And didn't that work?" Slade explained.

Harper perked up, "You planned this whole thing out?"

"Yes, I did. And now, since your little "friend" has come out of hiding, I think we can put her under our influence."

"More like under mine." Miranda said as her eyes glowed white. "I think I know what you're getting at."

"Good," Slade nodded.

Kane narrowed his eyes as he got up. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not in a long shot. He walked away as the group went over their plan. Harper followed. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He pulled his arm away, "Going to the bathroom."

"The bathroom is in the opposite direction, Kane. I'm not an idiot. What the hell are you doing?" Harper pressed. She may be a psychotic whore, but she was a SMART psychotic whore.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Brandon is out of hand. He's let this grow out into an obsession. And he's been hurting all of us. Mostly you." Kane placed a hand on his sister's cheek. "I want out. I'm leaving. If you're in, follow. If not, stay. But don't get in my way."

"But where will you go?" She asked as he turned around to walk away.

"The Titans. They'll help me."

Harper looked at him incredulously. "You're not serious are you?"

"As serious as I'll ever be." He walked toward the exit and Harper quickly ran after him.

* * *

"Why….. why didn't you tell us about this in the first place, Nikki?" Dick asked as he leaned forward in the couch after I explained EVERYTHING to ALL of the Titans. They seemed to look at me like I was a whole nother person. Well, I was, but that's beside the point.

"I didn't know what you'd think of me." I shrugged.

"You care about what people think of you?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not just people, you guys. You're my friends." I said softly.

Cyborg got up, "Well, now that we know the truth, we can REALLY help you with these goons."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Raven asked.

"You can't kill us." I shook my head. "We're immortal. The only way we could die is if we beg God to take us from this world. Other than that, we're invincible."

"Great, so we're fighting people who are completely unable to die. What next? Slade comes back from the dead and tries to kill us all?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade is back from the dead, Beast Boy." Robin stated.

"But how are we gonna take these fools down?" Bumblebee asked. "They have the normal body of a human just like everyone else. They get tired. They pass out. So all you have to do is keep fighting them till they pass out." I explained.

"Of we pass out." Speedy added.

I sighed, "I know, I know, but I don't know what else to do. But I know we can take them."

"We do, too." Wally said as he raced up behind me.

* * *

"What do you mean no?" The young sorceress with pink eyes and hair growled as she crossed her arms.

"I mean, HELL no." The infamous thief Red X said as he stood on top of the roof.

"Do you know what you're rejecting here? This is a one in a life time opportunity." Jinx stated.

"Then I'll pass it up. I'm not joining the Brotherhood of Evil. It's a waste of my time. I don't want to take over the world. I just want to take things that belong to me." Red X declared. "You're wasting your breath trying to convince me. I'm not going to join."

"Madame Rouge sent me here personally to get you. And I'm not going till you say yes."

"Well I guess you're going to be here all night, girly. Because I'm not gonna say yes."

Jinx growled as she tightened her fist. "You're going to join, whether you like it or not." She swung her hand around; causing the pink ray of bad luck to shoot out towards the thief. He jumped up and back flipped off the now destroyed ledge. He landed firmly on his feet and pointed towards her. "Girly, you are one crazed fruit loop. I'm not interested and I'll never be interested. Go ask someone else."

Jinx looked away. "There is no one else."

Red X stood there, not caring, but also feeling a little curious.

"Don't you understand?" Jinx asked as she looked up at him, "Everyone who ever was a part of the B.o.E. has left. They started new lives, left everything behind. The B.o.E. has nothing left."

"I fail to see how that's my problem, Girly."

"We don't even have an army anymore!" Jinx shouted. "You're a thief! You should be WITH us! Not agaisnt us!"

"I'm not with or against you. I'm on my own. I don't need you to be recruiting me. Try someone else." And with that, Red X hopped off the building and onto the next one.

"So it didn't work?" asked a grumbling voice. Jinx turned around to see Jonny rancid.

"What do you think?" jinx asked with a sneer as she put a hand on her hip.

"You know you're really good at the whole 'The Brotherhood of Evil has nobody act"." Jonny praised.

"How the hell do you think I got you on the team?" She smirked, then looked in the direction of Red X. "Madame Rouge is gonna have my head when I go back to the base empty handed."

Jonny shrugged, "It happens. Come on, we gotta get back."

* * *

The Titans stood there in shock. Hell, I stood there in shock with them. They've just got back from arresting Doctor Light (again) and walked back into their house to see Harper and Kane sitting on the couch. Harper; sitting on the back end with a martini cup in her hand. And Kane leaning against the back of the couch with a scolding look on his face. These people had some balls. Coming into the house knowing that they were wanted criminals.

Harper smiled as she raised her glass, "You know what they say, a Martini a day keeps the headaches away."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"We came here to help." Kane stated as he pushed himslef off the couch.

"Bullshit." Beast Boy growled. "You came here to kill us off, didn't you?"

"Sweetheart, if we wanted to kill you, we would have the second you walked through the door." Harper said as she waved her glass in the air.

"We don't want to fight." Kane said, "We came here because we were tired of Brandon's tittie attacks. They were getting out of hand."

"How out of hand?" I asked.

"Like, Me having scars out of hand." Harper stated as she walked towards me.

"Okay, now I call bullshit." I stated. "You know we can't get scars."

"Really?" Harper moved her hair to the side and showed a large scar on her neck. A burn scar. "That was from last night. He got all pissy and slit my neck while his hand was on fire." She pulled her arm up, another burnt scar on her bicep. "And this was from a month ago. He through a fire ball at me."

I looked at Harper incredulously, I knew for a fact that we couldn't get scars. we were perfect. And perfect people don't get scars. "He's been abusing you?"

"He'd been abusing US." Kane added. "Everyone is tired of it. We were the ones who grew some balls and walked out."

"We didn't know where else to go, so we came here." Harper shrugged as she took another sip of her drink.

"This could be a trick." Robin growled.

"It isn't." Kane assured. "If it was a trick then we wouldn't be saying that Slade is behind all of this and he's planning an alliance with the Brotherhood of Evil so that way they can destroy you all and take Kaia back."

"What!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Slade's behind this!" Robin exclaimed.

"Clearly, why else would we be attacking you and trying to kill you?" Harper slurred. "Slade's big plan is to take all of you out. The Brotherhood of Evil agreed whole-heartedly about his proposition."

"And you two just quit out of nowhere?" Raven asked.

"We were tired of the abuse." Harper shook her head, "We're leaving the same reason Kaia left."

"My name's Nikki." I corrected.

"Sounds like a stripper's name." Kane stated.

"Fuck you, Stevens." I growled.

"Take a number, Sweetie." He smirked.

I gripped my fist and was about to swing when Wally caught my fist. "Look, I don't think you should be here, guys. We can't trust you. You tried to kill us."

"That's all water under the bridge." Harper waved her hand; her body indicating that she was slowly getting drunk. She reached around the couch and pulled up a half empty wine bottle and poured more wine.

"You almost killed me." Beast Boy growled.

"Aww, why don't you cry about it?" Harper whined. "Look, we just want help before they come after us. We want out of here."

"Well too bad. We have a strict policy on helping villains." Robin growled.

"But she doesn't." Harper said as she walked up to me and hugged me. "You're my sister and I love you. Aren't you going to at least help us a little?"

I pushed her off, "No, you almost killed me, too. Why the hell should I help you?"

"Because we're family." Harper smiled.

"My ass." I scoffed, "We're NOT a family. I would never consider you my family."

Kane narrowed his eyes and Harper gasped. "What?"

"All you've ever done to me is make my life miserable. You've killed every person I've cared about and tried to kill me when I wouldn't come home. You're not my family. Never were." I stated.

Harper's face turned from sadness to anger. Her eyes filled with tears. "Well, then." She pulled her arm back and it turned into a cable, "We tried being nice." She brought it up and motioned to slam it down on the Titans. Everyone moved out of the way. It smashed down next to me. I flipped back and used the water from the pipes to shoot out and hit her. Kane jumped in the way and absorbed my water attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven shouted a she lifted the couch and swung it to pin the two against the wall.

Harper and Kane growled. Harper turned her hand into a saw and cut her way through while Kane used my water and shot the couch off of him.

"Fine, if you won't help us, then we won't help you!" Harper shouted.

"Goodbye." Kane stated as the two of them ran towards the window and jumped out. Harper grew wings on her back and flew off with Kane in her arms.


End file.
